KIRAKURI BURST
by Anna963
Summary: Esta es mi versión de esta canción Kagamine Vocaloid ni la historia original me pertenecen ¿Que se siente ser tratada como demonio solo por ojos color rojo? ¿La tristeza justifica la locura? ¿Una persona asi tiene sentido su vida? advertencia: Escenas fuertes de agresión y posible lemon
1. la chica de ojos rubi

KIRAKURI

POV Len

No recuerdo bien lo que paso, tenía sólo 12 años , solo recuerdo estar en medio de esa matanza entre dos bandos y muchos civiles, uno era los "KIRAKURI" una organización muy bien organizada que tenia sus propias ideas de como debería ser el mundo, y otros eran los "NAZIS" estos eran como los kirakuris aunque con distintas ideas, dentro de poco por todo Japón empezó a estallar en guerra, lo peor de todo era que muchos civiles inocentes morían en ella, ¿Porque tuvo que pasar esto? Me lo preocupaba varias en las noches después abandonar el lugar donde vivía

Era una ciudad pequeña y tranquila, por tranquila no quiero decir que no había criminales de baja categoría como ladrones extorsionadores etc. Pero después de esa noche eso se me hacia insignificante.

Vivía con mis padres llegue ahí a la edad de 9 años mi familia era tranquila y amorosa, era...¡Perfecta! Y eso lo odiaba, me la pasaba levantándoles la voz, no obedecer sus ordenes, ir mal en la escuela y no porque no fuera listo de echo las pocas veces que no me "echaba la gorda" sacaba 10 en todo también era popular, pero solo era por el echo de que no había muchos rubios de ojos azules por ahí, odiaba que solo me quisieran por mi apariencia, odiaba todo de esa estupida cuidad, odiaba la perfección de mis padres, lo adiaba todo

Pasaron casi un año y ya había reprobado la escuela por tantas faltas, no salia de mi habitación no hablaba con nadie, no entraba a internet ni dibujaba o leía un libro, me limitaba a levantarme solo a comer, bañarme e ir al baño, mis padres estaban preocupados por mi, se sentían mal por haberme obligado a venir a esta maldita, aunque nunca me dijeron porque ¿Acaso huían de algo? .Bueno, después se les ocurrió algo aun mas estupido, o asi creía yo que era en un inicio

—¡Len cariño! ¿Podrías venir un momento?— grito mi madre desde la sala

—¡agh! ¡Mamá estoy ocupado dejame en paz!— decía yo de mala gana intentando volver a dormir

—será solo un momento, ahora ven o tirare ese colchón a la basura!— parecía mas enojada

Odiaba obedecer, pero no quería arriesgarme a perder la única cosa que usaba en esta casa, asi que me velante de mala gana, me puse una sudadera y medio acomode mi pelo, bajaba las escaleras y empece a escuchar una platica que no tenía mucho futuro, pero mi mamá se estaba esforzando en seguir, cuando llegue me encontré con mi padre y madre y...una ¿chica? Mas bien niña, parecia un año menor que yo, su pelo llegaba asta los hombros y era ¿rubio? Llevaba lentes negros y una ropa que parecía mas bien un uniforme, pero lo que hizo pararme en seca fue sus ojos...eran ¿Rojos?! Ese rojo era tan profundo fuerte que parecía sangre...¿Siquiera existían ojos de ese color?! ¿O acaso era un diablo? Las preguntas invadieron mi mente y fue cuando mi mamá me saco de mi trance

—te queremos presentar a alguien— mi madre parecía emocionada, pero yo estaba asustado

—h-hola...me llamo k-k-Kagamine Rin tengo 10 a-años— decía casi temblando de ¿Miedo? Y también note como le costo pronunciar la palabra"Kagamine"

En ese momento pase de miedo a horror ese era mi apellido ¿Se llamaba Kagamine?! Era...¿mi media hermana? O ¿coincidencia?

En ese momento vi a mis padres pidiendo una respuesta

Mi padre y madre comprendieron mi mirada y sonrieron al mirarse para después decir al unísono —ella es tu nueva hermana adoptiva— mi cara ya no sabia que expresar estaba impresionado, enojado y principalmente miedoso, esos ojos rojos observándome todo el dia seria como sentir un demonio absorber mi alma, tenia que preguntarle a mis padres porque escogieron a esa niña, de tantas normales ella ¿De que les servía su estupida perfección si escogieron a la rubia mas lejano a ello?!

—¿Yo nunca pedi un hermano?!— decía intentando convencerlos de hacer los papeleos para quitarle mi apellido a ese demonio, que me veía de una inocente manera, sin malicia

—lo siento Len, Rin ahora es una Kagamine y tu la ayudaras a conocer esta casa y sus alrededores— sentencio mi padre

Bueno aunque odiaba el echo, lo echo echo estaba asi que suspire —esta bien...¿Donde dormira para enseñarle esta maldita casa?

—¡no maldigas Len! ¡Acaso no te eh dicho que todo lo relacionado con el infierno es malo?!— regañaba mi madre

Mi mamá conocía un sin fin de religiones y a todas las admiraba y consideraba que todo lo que representaba lo malo según lo que decía cada cultura venia de un lugar en lo mas profundo de la caja de pandora

—¡Hay por favor mamá! ¿Te crees con mucha fe? ¿Entonces porque escogiste una niña con ojos de Satanás?!— dije sin pensar en la mencionada, cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije mis padres me miraron molestos y luego miraron a Rin preocupados, ella oscureció su mirada unos momentos e intente remediarlo

—p-perdón yo no quise decir qu-...—me interrumpió ella

—e-esta bien, se que estoy maldita...¿No?— dijo con una sonrisa que parecía muy natural, se veía tan natural que si no hubiera sido por lo que dije no sabría que fue fingida

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, nadie creyó que Rin actuaría asi, echo pensé que saldría corriendo y tendría que ir por ella de mala gana, mis padres solo sonrieron lentamente —Len, dormira en tu cuarto por favor lleva sus cosas y muéstrale la casa

—s-si...—dije por primera vez sin reprochar en varios años y seguí las indicaciones

Cuando llegue a la habitación tan espaciosa con dos camas juntas formando una gigante y varias muebles medio llenos entendí que mis padres llevaban tiempo planeando esto

—g-gracias por traer mis cosas...— Dijo mirando al piso mientras movia una de las camas al otro extremos de la habitación

—perdón, no quise darte mala impresión de mi con lo que dije— menti, ya sabia que mis padres harían algo, y fuera lo que fuera planeaba estropearlo, pero en ese momento me sentía terriblemente arrepentido y le hice una reverencia

Ella volvió a sonreír aunque mas débil —está bien, siempre me han tratado como si estuviera maldita—

Eso me hizo sentir peor, y me hizo entender un poco mejor todo ¿Malditas apariencias no? A unos les provoca odio de los demás y a otro el "amor" eso es tan estupido, como lo odio

—¡No! No esta bien! Yo no quiero ser como los estupidos de esta cuidad poniendo etiquetas a la gente!— grite un poco enojado, ella se sonrojo un poco y abrió mas los ojos esos ojos color rubí tan rojos como la sangre

También me enrojecí cuando analice lo que dije, no era a lo que quería llegar pero por idiota llegue —n-no quise decir eso!

—l-lo...lo se— sonrió —es solo que...por primera vez me trataran como un ser humano

Eso me hizo el corazón chiquito aunque me mostre algo serio, después comencé a imaginar como llego al orfanato donde mis padres la adoptaron y comprendí, "si mi vida era odiosa la de ella era para ya estar muerto"

Llego la noche y por fin acomode la habitación como creí que seria cómoda para ambos ya que ella era bastante sumisa y para ella todo lo que hiciera estaba bien incluso si dormía en el piso, la ayude a acomodar sus pocas cosas el los muebles de donde quite las mías bajamos a comer y luego a dormir, ella me imitaba en todo y era irritante pero no quería bajarle mas el autoestima mas de lo que estaba, llegó la hora de dormir, no recuerdo como quede dormido pero si como desperté

Mire mi reloj en la muñeca y vi la hora eran las 2:47am, me enoje ¿Que carajo eran esos ruidos que me despertaron? Me sente en mi cama y escuche a Rin, queria gritar pero se limitaba llorar lo mas silenciosa posible, llevaba un dia de conocerla y me di cuanta de dos cosas "recibía mal trato por sus ojos" y "cuando la lastimabas te sonreía para después llorar donde no la vieras" no se si debía sentir lastima o coraje, era tan patética que casi la odiaba

Descubrís varias cosas son similares con ella como el cumpleaños y pasatiempos, me gustaba fastidiarla aunque solo se quedaba sumisa o a veces reía ella creía que jugaba con ella pero bueno, también servia mucho para tranquilizar a mis padres, era muy útil, paso un año y mis padres me inscribieron de nuevo en la escuela donde estaba mi ahora hermana, y como había reprobado un año mis padres pidieron que me cambiaran al grupo donde Rin estaba, comencé con mis viejos hábitos de faltar y ella me encubría ante mis padres, todo iba perfecto asta que...

—L-Len-san...hoy tampoco iras a la escuela?— me pregunto diciéndome "len-san" ese apodo que me había puesto y me havia sentir superior a ella

—no ¿Porque preguntas?

—es que...queria saber si podría ir contigo

Me impresione un poco ya que ella no era mucho de faltar —¿Porque no quieres ir? ¿Que no a ti si te gustaba la escuela?

—s-si me gusta pero...siempre estoy sola y siempre me molestan todos, me jalan el pelo o roban mis cosas y...

Suspire, odiaba que no se pudiera defender —¿Porque no te defiendes o acusas con el maestro?

Ella bajo la cabeza —ya lo hice pero los maestros dicen que los provocó y cada vez que me defiendo llegan mas y me golpean

Momento el viento levanto un poco su falda mostrando casi todo lo que no tenia que mostrar, me sonroje ¡Carajo era mi hermana! ¡Incluso si no había conexión sanguínea! Pero lo que veía cambio mi sonrojo a un ceño fruncido tenia un gigantesco moretón, me impresionó que siguiera caminando aun con esa cosa punzante e inchada

—Rin...¿Quien te hizo eso?

Ella se sonrojo, era obvio que estaba preocupada de que viera su ropa interior o algo asi, pero no haría eso, no soy tan estupido para enamorarme de ella y tener mas problemas en mi vida

—...m-mis compañeros de clase

Esto era malo, muy malo se supone que yo tenia que cuidarla si mis padres se enteraban me matarían ¿Tan mal hermano era? La tome del brazo y nos dirigimos directo a la escuela

Cuando llegue me llene de rabia, por culpa de esos mal nacidos mis padres me hostigarían asta morirse Rin me dijo discretamente quienes eran y me les acerque tome a uno del cuello y lo azote contra la pared

—no vuelvas a tocar a mi hermana!— grite golpeando su abdomen haciéndolo toser sangre

—solo yo la puedo molestar ¿Te queda claro?— y era verdad si no fuera porque Rin había sufrido peores cosas consideraria un fastidio mi forma de tratarla, pero, a pesar de fastidiarla, convencerla de hacer mis tareas y nunca acusarme, nunca la golpearía, no soy asi, pronto un fuerte golpe hizo azotar mi cabeza contra la pared y lo ultimo que vi era a la rubia de ojos rubi corriendo hacia mi

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que sentí fue un estrujamiento parecía suave pero comenzaba a sentir romper mis huesos

—¡Len- kun! ¡Len-kun! Estoy feliz de que estes bien— decía la persona que me estrujaba con lagrimas en los ojos

—¿Len-kun? ¿Que paso con el "san"?— rei con aquellos

—eres su hermano mayor, no un dios caído de los cielos— decía mi padre entrando a la habitación con una sonrisa

—¿Porque estoy en el hospital? ¿Que no había herido yo al tipo?

Rin agacho la cabeza avergonzada —g-golpeaste a uno pero había más

Mi padre y madre pusieron una mano en el hombro de mi hermana para darle apoyó y mi padre informó —eres un buen hermano Len estoy orgulloso, puse una denuncia contra la escuela por permitir esas cosas y para no perder su prestigio expulsó a ese grupo de niños

No pude evitar sonreír por saber eso, pero en ese momento note que Rin no traía sus lente y sus ojos ya no se veían rojos...

—me golpearon muy fuerte...

—¿Porque lo dices Len?— pregunto mi madre

—porque puedo jurar que Rin tenía los ojos rojos y ahora los veo azules

Mis padres y Rin se rieron, no entendía que era lo gracioso yo estaba pensando si estaba loco o gracias al golpe mis ojos se dañaron, pero mi madre se limpio las lagrimas de rosa y por cin dijo algo

—Rin esta usando pulimentes azules ya que sus lentes los rompieron y ya viene diciembre

Rin sonrió ampliamente, parecía muy feliz —Ahora parezco la hermana de Len-kun

Ella realmente quería ser aceptada por mi me hizo sonrojar un poco...sus ojos habían cambiado de ver un rio de sangre a ver el despejado cielo, estaba feliz por ella al parecer eso le daba seguridad asi que sonreí y acaricie su cabeza

Pasaron los años y creí que Rin al fin me dejaría en paz, pero fue todo lo contrario ella era peor que un chicle pegado a mi zapato, pero ya no me molestaba me comenzaba a agradar, había comenzado a res mas responsable y asistir a la escuela, para mi era una gran mejoría pero para mis padres y mi hermana casi no había mejorado.

Rin había conseguido pocos amigos, pero prefería seguir pegada a mi, eso me hacia sentir muy importarte para ella y poco a poco deje de molestarla pata comenzar a tratarla mejor, ahora el que se hacia la apagado era yo, ya no podía estar sin su compañía, sentía mas cálidos cada abrazo y beso que ella me daba un dia mientas veía en YouTube listas de nuevos animes o series lo vi esa palabra me hizo entender que lo que comenzaba a sentir por Rin ya no era normal

—relaciones incestuosas— lei lento y con dificultad, pero que rayos me paso...


	2. Nazis

—relaciones incestuosas— lei lento y con dificultad, pero que rayos me paso...

Me recosté en la silla estresado ¿Me había enamorado de mi hermana adoptiva? En realidad la idea de tener un relación de pareja con ella no sonaba mal, pero ante la ley seguía siendo mi hermana , también ¿Que le diría a mis padres? ¿Me enamore de la niña que trajeron para que fuera mi hermana?

Esos pensamientos poco a poco fueron haciendo que cayera dormido, solo pude visualizar a Rin acercarse con una pequeña cobija que ponía sobre mi espalda, adoraba su olor era tan dulce...como si a una mandarina le pusieras miel y azúcar, no quería asustarla, no quería alejarla, asi que fingi seguir dormido y asi puede sentir suave tacto y como besaba mi frente para después irse a su lado de la habitación

POV Rin

Adoraba esa casa, esa familia, a mamá y papá y...en espacial a Len, el era la única persona que me trataba como una persona con sentimientos, aparte de mamá y papá, todos los demás solo me veían como una maldición, que era algún castigo divino independientemente de sus diversas religiones, me sentía sola, como si mi vida no tuviera un propósito y lo que mas dolía era cuando me decían " seguro ni tus padres te querían y por eso terminaste aquí"

Pero todo cambio cuando conocí a los padres de Len, se impactaron al ver mis ojos, como lo hacían todos, pero ellos no salieron corriendo al instante, ellos hablaron conmigo y pudieron ver que no era tan mala en realidad, me dijeron "¿Quieres formar parte de nuestra familia?" Esas palabras me hicieron sumamente feliz, por fin seria aceptada por alguien en este mundo donde siempre e estado esperando a que alguien conteste mi pregunta "¿Cual es el propósito de mi existencia? Tu...¿Podrías darme una respuesta?"

Cuando vi a Len por primera vez me sorprendí su mirada era de sorpresa y vestia de una manera muy cómoda, las primeras palabras que dijo eran reproches a sus padres ¿Porque alguien odiaria a unas personas tan amables?

Pero conociéndolo supe que era buena persona ¡Lo admiraba tanto! Quería ser como el fuerte, valiente y...apuesto, cada vez que me veía al espejo me cuestionaba "si tuviera los ojos azules me parecería mas a el" de solo pensarlo me hacia feliz, ahora había llenado mi vacio, y mi único propósito era que Len me quisiera y me lo dijera era lo único que quería...

—¡n-nii-Chan!— corri hacia el un poco torpe, ya que al tener falda y no quería que vieran mas de lo que debían

—¿Que pasa Rin?— me sonreía, esa sonrisa que solo me dirigía a mi y me hacia sentir especial

—quería saber si...¿Me podrías llevar después de clases a un parque?

El me miro incrédulo y yo agache la cabeza ¿Se habrá enojado? ¿Fue mala idea proponer aquello?

—Claro Rin, vamos a una cita— dijo burlón con un ligero sonrojo y sonriendo ampliamente

Me enrojecí, nunca había tenido una cita, un novio, un amigo o familia, antes no tenia nada...no sabia como tenia que reaccionar, el solo empezó a reír exageradamente ¿Era una broma? Eso debía ser ¿O no? Había pasado tanto tiempo conviviendo como familia que seria extraño que me viera como algo más

—¡N-no es una cita! Y-ya tengo planes con unas amigas

Su cara cambio, no parecía muy feliz de aquella idea y un pensamiento paso por mi cabeza "¿Realmente quería ir al parque conmigo?" —¿Amigas o amigos?— dijo con interés

—a-amigas

Al parecer eso lo relajó mas aunque no por completo —esta bien, pero yo tambien iré

—¿Eh? N-no es necesario yo puedo cuidarme sola

—¿Segura? ¿Te recuerdo quien se a perdido y quien a tenido que ir a buscarla porque tenia miedo de volver?— parecía a papá y eso me hacia sentir cálido el pecho, pero también me hacia sentir como si no fuera madura para estar sola

—e-esta...esta bien— baje la cabeza un poco deprimida

El rio y me despeino —ademas hace mucho que no salimos ¿No?— dijo volviendo a sonreír

Tenia razón papá y mamá no nos dejaban salir muy seguido, no nos decían porque pero parecían preocupados por ello...¡Pero ni era momento para deprimirme! ¡Por primera vez saldría con Len sin nuestros padres! ¡Por primera vez!

Caminaba tranquilamente al lado de él, el invierno se acercaba y se podia ver su aliento tibio en medio del frio, lo mire, él era la única persona que puedo sonreírle aparte de papá y mamá, el me miraba pero su mirada era, no se, sentía como si esos ojos vieran en mi lo que otros no podían ver, algo distinto, de solo intentar imaginar que era me hizo enrojecer ¿Me quería? ¿De que manera? ¿Romántica o fraternal?

—Len-kun— mire a donde íbamos no era al parque que mis amigas habían indicaron

—¿Si?

—esto...esto no se parece nada al parque que dijeron mis amigas

—¿Enserio? Estoy seguro que es un parque

Yo sabia que decir, estaba por alguna razón nerviosa, asi que sólo mire al piso, él al darse cuenta se detuvo y yo lo imite

—Rin tengo algo importante que decirte— parecía mas serio

—¿E-eh?¿Que es?

El enrojeció más y miro el atardecer y trago saliva y aun sin mirarme dijo —s-sabes...que estamos a finales de noviembre ¿Verdad?

—si, ya casi es nuestro cumpleaños— estaba emocionada, aunque yo nací un dia antes me gustaba decir que había nacido el mismo día que él

—si, y quiero darte un regalo por adelantado— estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa cálida y amorosa

—¡Enserio! ¿Que es?! ¿Un árbol de naranja? Oh aun mej...— fui interrumpida por una risa de él

—es un cuarzo— lo saco del una bonita caja color plata, y me lo dio

Lo tome era el mismo que había visto en aquella tienda —p-pero como...— me interrumpió otra vez

—es porque...estoy contigo todo el tiempo— sonrió aun más rojo

¿Acaso eso fue ena declaración? ¿O admitió que me acosaba?

—Rin también quiero decirte algo

—¿Eh? ¿Q-que cosa?

—¿Me vez solo como tu hermano adoptivo?

Eso me congeló, definitivamente era una declaración, sentí como mi pulso aceleraba y como se hacia mas cálido a pesar del frio, enrojecí, lo abracé, estaba enamorada de el ¿No?

—L-Len...

—no, no digas nada— dijo correspondiendo mi abrazo

Todo era tan hermoso, sentí como si todo en este mundo fuera bello...¿O no? Estaba tan feliz, no lo podía explicar, pero todo tiene un pero, lis padres de Len ¿Como les diria eso? ¿Me odiarían? Ellos habían sido tan buenos conmigo y yo solo me enamore de su hijo, no pude evitar comenzar a llorar

—Rin...¿Porqu...—una fuerte explosión a lo lejos nos saco de nuestro romántico estado, vimos muchos civiles corriendo en dirección a donde estábamos

—hay que irnos— dijo él tomándome de la mano y comenzando a correr, teníamos que correr antes de ser aplastados por los demás

—¿A-a donde vamos?— Pregunte agitada por la carrera

—a casa— dijo de forma cortante, pero yo ya no podía correr más

El se dio cuenta y me cargo en su espalda, era tan cálido, me sentía segura en su espalda, no quería quitarme su agarre de encima y me aferre mas a él

POV Len

Estaba corriendo rápido, no podía dejar que nos alcanzaran, por alguna razón me paso por la cabeza "¿Por eso mis padres huían tanto?" Pero no podía detenerme a pensar en ello, asi que entre a casa rápido y ve a mi padre preocupado me miro un poco enojado con varias maletas

—¿Donde an estado?! ¡Si hubieran llegado antes ya estaríamos en el aeropuerto!— estaba notablemente enojado

—¿P-porque nos vamos?— pregunto Rin temerosa aun cargada por mi

—¿Enserio preguntas Ein?! ¡Acaso esa explosión no dice nada?!

—¿Pero que es eso?!— levante la voz lo cual no fue de agrado para mi padre

El solo tomo una maleta de todas las que había y tomo mi mano comenzando a correr —no hay tiempo de preguntas estupidas ¡Vámonos!

—¿Y-y mamá?— dijo Rin

—salio a buscarlos— mi padre parecía preocupado

Salimos de casa y el escenario era horrible había gente muerta por todos lados, es cielo parecía rojo, al igual que las calles llenas de sangre y carros incendiados, ese olor que comenzaban a desprender los cadáveres era horrible, me quede parado unos momentos, pero mi padre me hizo reaccionar y le seguí en camino que indicaba

Se me hizo una eternidad llegar ya no sentía mi espalda donde Rin había quedado dormida, pero asi era mejor ya que no quería que viera todo lo que yo veía, nos deteníamos y escondíamos casi cada cinco minutos, era estresante y preocupante, solo veía luchar a dos bandos con diferentes armas, la niña de ojos rubi despertó e inmediatamente le indique que guardara silencio

Seguimos el camino y nos volvimos a detener, cuando ya no se escuchaba ningún ruido y nos asomamos a mirar nuestro entorno, Rin jalo de mi camisa y mire a verla

—L-Len-kun...¿Ella no es mamá?— dijo señalando discretamente

Voltee a ver, si era mi mamá, estaba escondida detrás de unas cajas asomándose igual que nosotros

—papá— lo llame y el miro a donde Rin había señalado, su mirada su ilumino, era obvio que estaba feliz de que su esposa se encuéntrala a viva y en buen estado

Mi padre se vio a sus costados rápidamente y salio de nuestro escondite ¿Porque rayos hizo eso?!

—¡Cariño!— fue lo que le grito mi padre

Ella sólo abrió los ojos como dos grandes platos, y estos se comenzaban a poner cristalinos

—¡Cuidado!— fue lo ultimo que grito mi mamá antes de empujar a mi padre encima de un cadáver de un niño, en ese momento lo comprendí, una chica de cabellos largos con dos coletas le había cortado el cuello a mi madre

Todo paso tan rápido...y cuando me di cuenta mi padre estaba corriendo tomándome a Rin y a mi de los brazos

—¡Mamá!— grite a todo pulmón y con lagrimas en los ojos, me solte del agarre de mi padre bruscamente

—¿maté a tu mami? Upsh perdóname, mo quería matarla primero a ella— dijo la chica de pelo aguamarina caminando tranquilamente hacia mi

—¡Len!— grito Rin intentando venir hacia mi, pero mi padre la tenia sujetada del brazo

Vi a mi hermana unos segundos y volví a ver a la chica con la espada, mi mente decía "¡Corre estupido, no ganaras una pelea con ella!" Pero mi cuerpo no respondía, me quede inmóvil, solo miraba esos ojos donde me veía reflejado con un sin fin de cadáveres muertos

Yo me había perdido en mis pensamientos de como iba a morir ¿Era el final? ¿Solo por aver demorado en llagar a casa? Y todo porque...me había confesado, esa última palabra había sido como un taladro en mi cabeza ¿Porque hoy? ¿De todos los dias que se lo pude haber dicho porque hoy?!

Escuche un grito desgarrador, era de Rin, eso me hizo salir de mi trance y me du cuenta porque había gritado

Mi padre, al que siempre le reproche, al que dije odiar y esperar el día de su muerte estaba ahí en frente de mi, protegiéndome con su propio cuerpo, me volví a petrificar, volví a recordar la frase que le solía gritar "espero con ansias el dia que te mueras" y ahora que llego ese fia me sentía horrible su sangre manchaba su ropa y salpicaba en la mia, era ya roja, como los ojos de Rin, esos ojos escondidos detrás de pupilentes color azul, me había rendido, solo tenia la esperanza de que mi amada hermana se fuera mientras esa chica me mataba, pero no lo hizo...

POV Rin

Mi familia, mi amada familia estaba siendo exterminada cruelmente y sin razón alguna, y ahora seguía Len, no podía permitirlo, no dejaría a esa chica matar lo ultimo que me quedaba, primero había sido mamá, había cortado su cuello, su cabeza termino lejos de su cuerpo, tenia los ojos abiertos pero...ya no tenían ese brillo como los ojos de Len, tan solo había una débil sonrisa y lagrimas que no lograron caer

Luego mi papá, intentando proteger a mi hermano la misma espada que mato a mi madre cruzo su pecho, la aguamarina sonreía sádicamente bajando la espada asta el abdomen de mi padre cortando su cuerpo, los gritos de mi padre eran desgarradores, nunca los olvidare, pero...Len seguía parado inmóvil ¿Porque?! Debería estar corriendo, pero no, él sólo se quedo ahí esperando ser el nuevo blanco de la chica de coletas

—¡Len!— grite pero el no reaccionó

Tenia que hacer algo, Len, la única persona que me quedaba moriría si me quedaba solo observando, comencé a buscar algún objeto para poder confrontar a la asesina de mi familia, y lo vi...un hombre de uniforme negro y un extraño símbolo en su hombro derecho llamo mi atención, tenia dos pistolas pistola una en la mano y otra escondida en su uniforme, opte por tomar la que no estaba en su mano ya que probablemente no la había usado y tenia todas sus balas, pero si no era asi moriría junto con Len, pero...tenia que intentarlo ¿No?

Mire a donde se encontraba la aguamarina y mi unica familia, abrí los ojos de golpe, ella estaba sacando la espada del cuerpo de mi papá el cual estaba en el piso, sin pensarlo bien corri asta allí y le dispare torpemente, la bala había dado en una de sus piernas

—¡Aléjate de él!— grite llorando poniéndome en frente de mi hermano

—¡Maldita niña! ¿Cómo te atreves a dispararme?!— comenzó a retroceder tocando sus piernas con gran dolor

—¡Rin! ¿Porque no te has ido aun?!— pregunto Len dándome un fuerte abrazo

—porque...nunca te dejaría— conteste roja correspondiendo el abrazo

Creí que había ganado pero no fue asi, la chica de coletas no había huido solo se alejo un poco para recuperar la compostura y avisar a sus aliados de su ubicación

—tráeme a esa maldita niña— ordeno a un hombre de pelo café

—no te dejare alejarla de mi— dijo Len bastante serio al hombre

El hombre no contesto solo sonrió de medio lado y saco un pequeño cuchillo bastante extraño, parecía especialmente

para matar, Len tomó la pistola y apunto

Len disparó una vez a las piernas de ese hombre, pero este siguió caminando, eso nos dejo fríos, me queríamos matar a nadie pero entonces ¿Cómo espiaríamos? El hombre me jalo del brazo y me comenzaba a arrastrar lejos de Len

—¡Déjala!— tomo mi otro brazo, el hombre otra vez no dijo nada, solo me soltó y se lanzó a mi hermano a puñetazos

Len pudo detener algunos, pero los que llegaban a el lo dejaban cada vez mas débil

—¡L-Len!— dije con ojos cristalinos pero cuando intente ir hacia el recibí un fuerte puñetazo en mi ojo izquierdo por parte de la chica

—ahora me perteneces niña— eso y un algo roto en mi ojo seguido de un horrible dolor fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de caer

POV Len

Escuche a Rin siendo golpeada por la chica de coletas e intente detener a mi agresor, la vi por un momento de reojo, estaba tirada, inconsciente, con los ojos abiertos dejando ver que un pupilente se había roto clavándose en su ojo, y este estaba sangrando

—¡Rin!— grite distraído recibiendo otro golpe

—¡Cállate mocoso!— me dijo arto ese hombre —ya te tuve mucha paciencia— dijo acercando en cuchillo a mi frente

Comenzó a rasgar mi piel desde mi frente pasando por mi ojo y nariz, creí que me mataria rápido pero no, parecía que prefería la tortura, oír los gritos de dolor que lanzaba pero una explosión a lo lejos lo detuvo y su jefa hablo

—Deja eso, debemos irnos— dijo caminando a la puerta tranquilamente

—pero aun no..— replicó pero fue interrumpido

—¡Dije que nos vamos! ¿No escuchaste?! ¡Ven y llévate esta niña! ¡AHORA!— grito mas enojada lanzándole una fría mirada

Él hombre obedeció y me dejo sangrando ahí, levanto a mi amada hermana como un insignificante costal de papas y salio por la puerta con la chica de coletas

—¡R-Rin!— intente levantarme con una mano en mi ojo sangrando, intente alcanzar la puerta pero mu cuerpo perdía fuerza y mi vista comenzaba a nublarse lo ultimo que visualice fue un hombre de ropa y boina negra, él...me dijo algo pero lo único que pude escuchar fue mi cuerpo caer al suelo


	3. Chapter 3

Eso fue lo ultimo que recuerdo de ese día...de ese maldito día en que perdí a mi madre, mi padre...y...a Rin, la única chica que se fijo en mi por mi forma casi insoportable de ser, las demás solo se acercaban a mi por el hecho de ser rubio de ojos azules, como odiaba eso, las odiaba a ellas y a la sociedad, pero Rin hizo que cambiara mi forma de pensar y mi maldita suerte ¡Mi maldita suerte hizo que el único día que le digo mis sentimientos a ella, la aparten de mi lado!

Ese dia desperté con un ligero dolor de cabeza, mire a mi alrededor estaba acostado en una pequeña cama, me senté y vi a una chica de cabellos largos y rosados, le escaneé con la mirada notando su cuerpo bastante desarrollado haciéndome sonrojar y mirar a otro lado

—¿Estas bien?— dijo un chico de pelo azul recargado en la pared

Levante la vista y lo note un dolor en el ojo donde había atacado aquel hombre, toque un poco mi ojo y los volví a abrir mi ojo no veía nada ¿Porque? ¿Si podía sentirlo ahí porque no funcionaba?

—lo siento mucho, intentamos recuperar tu ojo pero ya no pudimos hacer nada asi que pusimos una artificial en tu cuenca— me explico la pelirosa un poco deprimida

Recordé lo que paso y no me sorprendí, después de todo pude sentir el dolor de como ese cuchillo pasaba por mi ojo, de repente ella vino a mi cabeza —Rin— dije de la nada era lo único en su podía pensar

Todos me miraron incrédulos y no era para menos después de todo ellos no sabían quien era ni porque dije su nombre, pero el recuerdo de como se la llevaron regreso a mi

—tengo que ir por Rin— me levante, aun me sentía débil pero si no buscaba a Rin no me lo perdonaría nunca

—¿Quien es "Rin"?— pregunto esta vez una chica castaña, también muy desarrollada

—¿Es tu hermana?— dijo el peliazul que me había rescatado

—¿O...tu novia?— rio un poco la pelirosa

Me sonroje con lo ultimo y mire con dolor al piso ¿Como les explicaría mi relación con Rin? ¿Como diría es mi hermana y novia? Pensando en esas preguntas los recuerdos llegaron a mi, su amable sonrisa, sus ojos como rubis tan profundos que te sentias como en un rio de sangre, pero a la vez los sentias tan cálidos como el calor del fuego de una chimenea

La extrañaba, mucho, y la sola idea de como la podrían estar torturando me hacia sentir ya culpable, después de todo yo tenia la culpa, si hubiera llegado a casa antes, si hubiera contenido un poco mas mis sentimientos...dalvez estaríamos en casa viendo una película juntos, riendo, y mi papá y mamá estarían celebrando su aniversario

—hey...hey...¡Hey!— me comenzaba sacudir la castaña desesperadamente

En ese momento salí de mi trance y me di cuenta de como las lagrimas caían de mis ojos asta al piso, me las seque rápidamente, la única persona que me había visto llorar era Rin ya que...me daba tanta vergüenza que alguien más me viera

—La debes querer mucho ¿No?— dijo la pelirosa con un tono que me hacía recordar a mi madre

—S-si...—conteste apenado y cayendo nuevamente en depresión

—¿Cual es su edad?— pregunto serio el que parecía ser el único hombre ahí

—Rin...Rin tiene 11 años— conteste un poco miedoso por la mirada tan fría de él

Él peliazul abrió un poco los ojos y volvió a hablar —supongo que en vez de matarla de la llevaron ¿O no?

Lo mire impresionado ¿Como sabia eso?! ¿Acaso había visto lo que paso y no hizo nada?!

—¿Y tu como sabes eso?!— me levante y le dirigí una mirada de notable odio

—porque ellos suelen reclutar a niños entre 10 a 20 años, pero cuando pasan el límite...— no acabo de explicar y su mirada oscureció un poco

—¿Después de los 20 que pasa?!— grite desesperado

—después de los 20 años rara vez queda un niño reclutado vivo—

Esas palabras volvieron a ser como que de mis ojos salieran lagrimas, mi cara era de horror, sentía esperanza de recuperar a Rin pero por otro lado sentía un fuerte miedo de que cuando la encontrara fuera porque estaba en alguna fosa o con los forenses, una fuerte contracción en mi pecho me hizo sentir débil e inútil

—¿Porque? ¿Porque se llevaron a Rin?! ¿Porque no a mi?! ¿Porque?!— gritaba enojado con las manos en mi rostro para tapar mis lagrimas, me deje caer al piso, esto...esto era el sentimiento mas horroroso, por mi culpa había pasado esto ¿Ahora que hago?

—si nos cuentas como paso dalvez pueda decir porque se la llevaron— dijo serio ese chico otra vez —por cierto, mi nombre es Shion Kaito— sonrió fríamente y me estrecho la mano para poderme levantar

Levante la mirada, lo mire impresionado ¿Como podía tener ese semblante tan valiente a pesar de lo que pasaba? Yo...quería aprender de él, así podría ser capaz de salvar a mi amada chica de ojos rubí, quería ser como Shion

Tome su mano, y me senté a hablar con el desde en momento que estaba con Rin y escuchamos es primer estallido, intente explicar lo mas detallado posible, aguantando la rabia y dolor que me causaba recordarlo, finalmente acabe de contarlo todos me vieron analizando lo que acababa de decir, me comencé a sentir incomodo de tantas miradas asta que por fin la castaña hablo

—ya veo...si es verdad lo que dices esa niña es muy valiente— dijo con tono de admiración

—si, parece que ah Hatsune le será útil alguien asi, por eso no dudo en llevársela— explico Shion

Ahora entendía mejor las cosas, Rin me había protegido ya que yo solo me había quedado inmóvil, yo que era mas grande que ella, mas fuerte, ¿Había sido intimidado? Y ella que era mas pequeña, aparentemente mas débil y mas insegura habia salido a defenderme, Rin...hubiera preferido morir conmigo a correr y dejarme ahí

Escuche una amable voz...era la pelirosa —gracias por la información, ahora te llevaremos a un lugar lejos de esta guerra— me acaricio la cabeza

Tome su mano firmemente y la quite de mi cabeza ¡Ya basta! ¡No me volvería a quedar inmóvil como aquella vez! Asi que...¡No! ¡No volvería a huir! ¡Rescatarla a Rin y le pediría perdón por todo!

—por favor...¡Déjenme quedarme con ustedes!— dije seriamente, jamas volvería a quedarme quieto

Shion me miro arqueo la ceja —nosotros no podemos cuidar niños

La castaña rio —seguro ya se encariño co...— la interrumpi

—¡No quiero que me cuiden!

—¿Entonces?— me miro desafiante el peliazul

—quieto ser uno de ustedes

Todos me miraron impresionados, incluso Shion, pronto se escucho un interruptor, al parecer esa habitación no era cualquier habitación, era como las que había visto en películas de crímenes, cuando interrogan a un criminal y hay alguien, que sigilosamente analiza la situación desde otro cuarto, el ruido de una puerta abrirse me hizo voltear en aquella dirección, vi a una chica rubia igual que mi Rin, pero el pelo de ella era mas largo tenia un uniforme un poco ajustado dejando ver su figura ¿Era yo o todas aquí eran ya maduras?

—hola— dijo acercándose, al parecer era alguien de alto mando ya que todos le hacían a un lado dándole espacio libre, se acercó a mi y estiró su mano —me llamo Lily

Tome su mano y la saludé cortésmente la mire a la cara y vi su sonrisa —mi...— respire y continue —mi nombre es Len—

—escuche lo que dijiste ¿No tienes miedo a morir— pregunto mas seria

—no

—y si llegarás a encontrar a "Rin" y no esta esta viva ¿Que haras?— me congele, sabia que estaba esa posibilidad pero no quería aceptarla, Lily lo noto y volvió a hablar —nosotros no somos una organización para rescatar a una persona solo porque la aprecias, y menos para tomar venganza de ella

Me quede serio, tenia que pensar detenidamente lo que iba a decir de eso dependía si me uniría a ellos o no

—se que ella esta viva, lo se y si no...—tome aliento, no quería pensar en esa posibilidad pero tenia que aceptarlo, rin podía morir o estar ya muerta

—¿"y si no..." Que?— pregunto la rubia

—y si no...yo se que a ella le gustaría que hiciera lo correcto

Ella me mira incrédula y dijo —que quieres decir con eso

—porque...lo eh decidido, las personas solo se dividen entre el bien y mal, las coincidencias no existen, y yo eh escogí el bien, ahora lo que quiero es destruir el mal

Mi mirada era seria lo que decía era sincero o acaso había... ¿Escapatoria? Mis ojos ya no querían demostrar dolor, quería ser valiente para Rin, para mi, y para mi nuevo equipo, nunca me volvería a quedar parado viendo como los demás perdían la vida

Ella me miro unos momentos y luego sonrío, también se rio un poco y comenzó a caminar a la salida, tomo una boina del perchero y la acento hacia mi, yo reaccione después asi que casi cae al piso, antes de irse miro al peliazul la pelirosada y la castaña y dijo —hace mucho que no reclutamos a alguien ¿No?— luego me miro —bienvenido cabo...-y asi cerro la puerta

No se como sentirme, me sentía feliz y a la vez no, ya que...sabia que esto no era un juego, pero después de ese dia ya nada volvería a ser como antes ¿Verdad? Ya no había que dudar, la decisión ya estaba tomada ahora quedaba afrontar lo que venga en frente

—parece que siempre haces eso ¿No?— me pregunto Shion con una sonrisa

Lo mire confundido —¿Eh? ¿Hacer que?

—quedarte pensando...— rio un poco —en un campo de batalla seria genial poder pensar detenidamente las cosas, sin embargo hacer eso podría ser la causa de tu muerte

—n-no volverá a pasar Shion-san— agache la cabeza, por un momento me sentí como si el fuera mi padre

—desde hoy seremos tu equipo, asi que dime Kaito— sonrió y señalo a las dos mujeres que eran compañeras y amigas de él —la del pelo rosado se llama Luka

—un gusto— saludo amablemente

—y la medio amargada de allá se llama Meiko— la señalo burlón

—¿A quien le dices amargada paletero?!— grito notablemente enojada

Kaito rio y luego me miro —¿Cual es tu nombre niño?

Fruncí un poco el ceño y respondi un poco enojado —por favor, no me vuelvas a decir niño dime Len

El sólo sonrió desafiante —pareces terco ni-ño

Al parecer no eran tan serios como aparentaban, entre ellos reían y bromeaban, era el típico trio de amigos, parecían agradables cuando no topabas el tema de la guerra, pero era inevitable es decir eramos parte de ella asi que no podía evitarse el tema

—por cierto Len ¿Cual es tu edad?— dijo Luka mientras practicábamos puntería con la pistola

—tengo 12— dispare pero no di en el centro, lo que hizo que desesperará —¡Maldita sea!

—tranquilo, es normal solo llevas 2 meses aquí— tomo un pañuelo y me lo dio —yo tengo 18— rio —supongo que seré tu onee-chan ¿Si?

¿Onee-chan? En ese momento sólo paso por mi cabeza "Rin" hoy era su cumpleaños y mañana el mío, sentí un sentimiento nostálgico y triste de como decorábamos el pastel que mi mamá preparaba poniéndome trozos de plátano y de mandarina

—Len...¿Len?—decía la chica al lado mío preocupada por mi trance

—Luka...— dije débilmente —no digas eso otra vez...por favor

Ella comprendió a que me refería —entonces...¿Es tu hermana?

—si, y también mi novia— mire al piso

Luka paso de una cara a confundida a una con un poco de susto, probablemente creía que Rin era mi hermana de sangre y estábamos cometiendo incesto

—entonces tu eres un incest...—la interrumpi

—es adoptada, la conocí cuando tenia 9 años— me sentí en el piso y ella se puso inclino para quedar a mi altura

—si quieres puedes contarme su historia juntos

—¿Enserio?— pregunte inseguro

Rio brevemente —¡Claro! ¡Adoro las historias de amor!

Enrojecí agresivamente ¡Eso no era una historia de amo! ¿O si? —¡N-no lo es! Todo esto paso antes de que empezará esa historia— baje la cabeza

—eso no es verdad, tuvieron que pasar muchos momentos para que se gustaran asi que eso me puedes contar

Tenia razón, la gente no se enamoraba de la noche a la mañana, pero era vergonzoso contarlo

—entonces ¿Ya me vas a contar?— insistió

—¿Si te cuento dejaras de preguntar?— dije sonriendo

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sonríe sonrojado al recordar como me enamore de ella, de esa chica tan aparentemente frágil con unos intensos rubis en sus cuencas ocultadas por unos pupilentes azules que solo se quitan en casa, toda esa tarde Luka y yo dejamos el entrenamiento para hablar de nuestra vida pasada, era comodo estar con ella, realmente parecía una hermana mayor

—estoy ansiosa de conocer a Rin— dijo ella emocionada

—si...también quiero que la conozcas...—mire el cielo atardecer, era rojo...como sus ojos —te encontraré...


	4. Chapter 4

POV Rin

Desperté tirada en el suelo amarrada de brazos y pies, apenas y de podía distinguir donde estaba, no tenia fuerza, no podía moverme, las ataduras en mis extremidades comenzaban a doler y uno de mis ojos parecía estar muerto, me arrastre un poco para intentar hacer una posición mas cómoda, creo que cause mucho ruido ya que una enorme guerra de acero se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de pelo verde y corto, me miro un poco impresionado y después se fue de nuevo

—me pregunto si estaré en la cárcel— me susurre a mi misma varias veces viendo acostada en el piso la habitación donde una pequeña ventana dejaba pasar un poco de la luz de atardecer

Pasaron unos minutos y alguien abrió la puerta, dejando ver a el hombre de hace rato

El se acercó a mi ¿Tenia malas intenciones? Pero esa pregunta se respondió con un gran no cuando este comenzó a desamarrarme, me estaba ayudando ¿O no? El me miro serio y dijo

—la jefa te habla

—¿Jefa?

Sabia que era demasiada amabilidad de él, pero...¿Porque me habían traído aquí? No lo entiendo, soy miedosa, insegura, y todo defecto que te puedas imaginar, asi que no comprendía el porque me habían traído

Camine, y camine la verdad el camino no era largo pero se me hizo una eternidad, cada paso era una punzada a mis pies, el horrible dolor recorría mi cuerpo asta llegar a mi espalda, como si en cada paso era sentir una espada entrar a mis pies ¿Que me había pasado?! ¿Porque dolía tanto al caminar?

—camina mas rápido, a la señorita Hatsune no le gusta esperar— dijo empujándome para que caminata mas rápido

Por fin llague a mi destino, con un horrible dolor en todo mi cuerpo, el hombre que me había traído me aventó fuertemente haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera, me levante un poco para poder observar en donde estaba y rápidamente mi vista se centro en una chica aguamarina sentada en una enorme silla que parecía ser de una madera muy fina

—hola pequeña...— me sonrió de una manera "dulce" o al menos eso intentaba

Pasaros unos minutos mientras ella esperaba una respuesta y yo solo me quedaba ahí tirada en shock, ya que...recordar esas escenas donde ella mata a todos los importantes para mi me llenaba de odio y temor hacia ella ¿Porque había personas asi?, me estremeci cuando la vi moverse en su asiento

—me gustaría escuchar un hola...— hablo parándose de su lugar haciendo que me pusiera mas nerviosa

Ella se acercó a mi y me sujeta un poco severa de la barbilla —¿Sabes porque?— me pregunto, pero por segunda vez no le respondi —por ver ese profundo ojo de color rojo mirándome tan fijamente sin decir nada me perturba— sonrió sínicamente sin soltarme

Volví a quedar en shock ¿Ella sabia del color de mis ojos?! ¿P-pero como?! Yo...traia puestos los pupilentes asi que mis ojos se tenían que verse azules y no rojos, ademas lo que mas me perturbo fue que hablo en singular ¿Un ojo? Estaba claro que mi vista estaba limitada pero era temporal ¿No? ¿Había perdido un ojo? salí de mi mente y me solté de su agarre tocando mi ojo derecho

—¿U-un ojo rojo?— pregunte miedosa y confundida

La chica fue la que esta vez se quedo callada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, toma un espejo de mano y me lo dio —quiero que te veas a través de el— me ordeno y obedeci

Me mire al espejo y mi expresión era indescriptible...tenia un parche en mi ojo izquierdo y mi ojo derecho con su color original, rojo...un rojo tan profundo como la sangre y brillante como un rubi

—¿Porque...— intente preguntar pero fui interrumpida por la chica de coletas

—creo que fui muy brusca contigo asi que quise ser buena— dijo orgullosa

—¿A-a que se refiere

—¿Acaso no lo has notado? Tu vista esta esta excelente, ahora ya no necesitas lentes de ningún tipo y también te pusimos un remplazo artificial de tu ojo izquierdo, cuando sane las cicatriz podrás ver lo bien que se te ve

No me interesaba mucha la imagen, me preocupaba mas la razón por la cual lo había hecho ¿Que planeaba? ¿Torturarme por siempre? —g-gracias— dije por cortesía

—pero fui demasiado bondadosa contigo— se levanto y comenzó a caminar alrededor mío —y me lo tendrás que pagar de alguna forma

—...¿Pagar? P-pero no tengo dinero...— claramente estaba muerta de miedo ella a pesar de su dulce aspecto, era cruel, quizás la persona mas inhumana que allá conocido , no sabia si planean en volverme en una prostituta o en algo peor...

—no quiero dinero...quiero que trabajes para mi— me miro hacia abajo, estaba nerviosa y temerosa, no me atrevía a decir una palabra que pudiera molestarla y ser el fin de mi vida

Ella volvió a bajar asta quedar a mi altura se acercó a mi agresivamente y me susurro al oido

—tu serás mi arma...— eso me dejo en seco ¿Arma? ¿Matarla a alguien? No, no quiero esto...yo, yo no soy esa clase de persona

—...yo...no quiero matar personas— lo dije de una forma casi inaudible, sin embargo la chica estaba lo bastante cerca para oírme

—claro que lo haras...me costaste mucho como para tan solo matarte, asi que ahora me perteneces...serás mi pequeña muñeca— rio con aquello —no importa lo que intentes, terminaras haciendo lo que mis labios te ordenen— me advirtió eso ultimo pararse

—desde ahora dime Hatsune— sonrió diciéndome adiós con una mano, después de eso ordeno que me llevaran a esa jaula que me dijeron seria "mi nueva habitación"

No paso mucho tiempo para que fuera sometida a un duro entrenamiento para volverme una "arma" para Hatsune, pero el entrenamiento era agotador no lo podía aguantar pero si no lo hacia me castigaban de diversas maneras, como dejarme sin comer tres días o amarrarme y darme marcas en la ropa con un látigo de cuero, y el entrenamiento no era mejor, aprender a disparar en un fuego de supervivencia no era nada fácil, y menos poniéndome con los expertos en el ámbito, recibí parios disparos que por suerte, o quizás no, no e terminado muerta también aprender a defenderme con peleas que se supone eran solo para enseñar me dejaban abatida de verdad era el infierno mi vida y yo era la culpable ¿No? ¿Con que propósito fui creada?

¡Por fin el maldito entrenamiento había acabado! ¡Después de un largo tiempo! Grite en mi mente varias veces después de que me trataran las últimas heridas que me hice ese día mientras transcurría mi ultima prueba

—felicidades, me alegro que sigas viva— me sonreía una chica de pelo un poco mas corto que el mío y verde

—¿Viva?— sentí un escalofrío que casi arruina mi felicidad

—si, bueno...es que el 40% de los que mueren, mueren ahí por lo rudos que llegan a ser ahí— explico intentando mantener la sonrisa

Eso acabo con la poca felicidad que me quedaba —entonces...¿Donde muere el 60%?— pregunte temerosa sospechando la respuesta

—después del famoso "entrenamiento" sigue la verdadera vida aquí adentro, me refiero que desde hoy cumplirás los caprichos o deseos de Hatsune Miku, y muchos de ellos pueden causar tu muerte

Entonces el tormento que había pasado no era nada comparado con lo que venia ¿Entonces lo peor estaba por venir?! Asi parecía

—me llamo Megpoid Gumi...me gustaría llevarme bien contigo— volvió a sonreír, ella realmente parecía buen persona asi que le devolvi la sonrisa

—mi...mi nombre es Rin

—¿Sólo Rin?

—Kagamine...Kagamine Rin— dije feliz al recordar la historia de mi apellido

—ese apellid...— no completo Gumi ya que Hatsune nos interrumpió de repente

—me alegra que muñequita de plástico y la el conejito verde se conozcan— burlonamente me nombro por "muñeca de plástico" lo cual no me agrado pero no dije nada, la aguamarina se acercó a nosotras y me dio un folder negro —aquí esta mi primera orden para ti

Megpoid y yo vimos el folder curiosas y miedosas mientras mi jefa se retiraba, lo abri viendo varios papeles y una foto, lei la primer hoja que estaba junta a un clip, la foto era de un chico de pelo corto color aguamarina, en ese momento deduje que podía ser familiar de Miku y mis dudas fueron confirmadas cuando leí el nombre "Hatsune Mikuo" ¡Espera! ¿Era su hermano? ¿Porque me daba datos sobre su hermano?

—esto solo tiene información de una persona— dije incrédula a la chica frente a mi, ella bajo la mirada viendo el suelo con lastima, probablemente por la perdón del folder

Pasaron largos minutos para que susurrara —ella quiere que lo mates

¿Que?! ¿Matar a su propio hermano?! Yo simplemente no podía hacer eso, seria como matar s Len ¡A mi amado Len! Sin pensarlo dos veces corre tras mí jefa

—yo...no creo que pueda matar a esta persona— dije cuando logre alcanzar su pasó

—¿Porque no?

—porque...es su hermano ¿No?

Ella suspiro pesadamente y hablo —si, es mi hermano...pero nadie fuera de aquí a excepción de el sabe como soy, físicamente, ya que conocen mi nombre y asta mi tipo de ADN, y el planea delatarme, entregar fotos mías y mi ubicación actual, por lo tanto no perdonare su traición asi que no quieto que lo mates, tráelo aquí...vivo— ordeno seria

—pero...—intente replicar

—¡Cállate y has lo que te ordeno! ¡En primer lugar no debi darte explicaciones sobre esto, asi que siéntete afortunada y obedece malcriada!— me grito esta vez enojada, parecía que después de todo le solo el caso de su hermano

—¿T-tendré que ir sola?— pregunte desviando el rumbo de la conversación din salir del tema

—¿Te da miedo ir sola?— sonrió burlonamente

—b-bueno es que...soy solo una novata

Ella se puso a reír y me volvió a mirar seria —Megpoid, Akita, y Utatane te acompañaran para cumplir mi orden esta noche

¿Era esta noche? Bueno en parte no me sorprendió tomando en cuenta la situación asi que me preste de valor, me acomode el pelo de tal forma que no me estorbara me puse un kimono blanco que claramente me quedaba grande y por primera vez me quite el parche dejando ver mi ojo artificial color rojo, era un hermoso ojo no era tan rojo como creía, tenia mezcla de rojo con anaranjado lo que lo hacia ver adorable a comparación de mis ojos naturales...lo cual me deprimió un poco

Había pasado ya casi todo un día y me encontraba esperando a mi equipo en la salida principal, no estaba emocionada ¿Quien estaría emocionada de ir a arriesgar su vida? Pero entraba ansiosa y nerviosa no tenia la mínima idea que que tenia que hacer

—Rin— me llamo Megpoid detrás mío con ropa mas cómoda que la mia

—¿Y los demás?

—están por llegar...— me miro y dijo —¿Segura que llevaras eso?

—no es que quería, era lo único que había que no se me caia tan fácil

—dejame conseguir un poco de tela y te hare algo mas comodo— junto sus manos y sonrio

Me sorprendió lo que dijo ¿Queria hacerme ropa? Probablemente tenia conocimiento sobre la costura pero...¿Porque le haría ropa a una persona como yo? Sin embargo rechazar ese noble gesto de ella seria descortés de mi parte ademas de que necesitaba ropa propia —g-gracias— sonríe levemente y ella parecía brillarle los ojos

—h-hola— Saludo un inseguro chico detrás nuestro con pelo blanco y un ojo verde y otro azul

—basta de estupideces vámonos ya o Hatsune nos va a decapitar— ordeno una chica con un rubio mas oscuro que el mío atado en una coleta de lado

Los mire a ambos pero mi mirada se centro en la chica, sus ojos color miel parecían no tener mas signo de vida, su cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices como el de Gumi, claramente se había vuelto una chica fría y dura por su propio bien

—¿Que? ¿Te me vas a quedar viendo asta que nos maten?— me dijo en tono tranquilo mientras que su expresión decía lo contrario

—p-perdón— hice una reverencia de disculpa hacia ella, lo cual no le agrado

—¡Oh por favor! ¿Acaso también eres otra idiota novata?

—...¿Hay...mas?— pregunte sin pensar

—¿Acaso no es obvio que si? Este idiota es uno de ellos— dijo aquello con fastidio y lo ultimo golpeando la nuca del chico que se limitó a sonar la parte afectada

Me quede atónita ella era demasiado brusca, no se comparaba con Hatsune pero parecía el segundo lugar en el ranking, la rubia comenzó a caminar un poco rápido y todos la comenzamos a seguir, parecía muy experimentada asi que la sin decir palabras la dejamos al mando y solo obedecíamos sus instrucciones, estábamos saliendo de un bosque cuando ella nos dio la señal de detenernos

—¿Que pasa?— preguntamos el albino y yo al unísono

La rubia solo nos miro y señalo con discreción a lo que había afuera del bosque, todos miramos y vimos lo que parecía un fuerte, había varios guardias, y su uniforme me trajo recuerdos de ese día, día que quería olvidar, y esos hombres de uniforme y boina negro no ayudaban

—son demasiados debemos infiltrarnos— sugirió Gumi a lo que el la chica de coleta asintió con la cabeza

El único chico de ahí y yo mirábamos incrédulos a ambas ya que jamas se nos hubiera ocurrido tal cosa ellas nos hicieron señales de que esperáramos aquí, en ese momento se acercó el chico extendiendo su mano

—me llamo Utatane Piko— tome su mano y él volvió a hablar —nunca había visto ojos de eso color, parecen rubis

Eso me provocó un ligero sonrojo solo papá mamá Gumi y...Len eran los únicos que no pensaban que era un fenómeno por el color de mis ojos

—mi nombre es...Kagamine Rin— conteste con una sonrisa

Piko estaba dispuesto a comenzar una conversación pero Gumi y la rubia llegaron com dos cadáveres y ellas ya vestidas

—rápido pónganse esta ropa— dijo la rubia mayor aventando el cadáver de un hombre al suelo mientras Gumi y dejaba con cuidado en el piso

Me avergonzó tener que cambiarme enfrente de Piko pero no tenia opción, pero el al darse cuenta se volteo lo que me hizo sentir mejor

—¿Están listos?— nos pregunto la peliverde y asentimos

Nos dividimos en dos grupos, creí que al menos para no arruinar la misión nos dejaron novato y experimentada, pero a la chica de coleta no quiso diciendo "si nos descubren no quiero tener que cuidar sus vidas" a Megpoid no le molestaba ir con Piko o conmigo pero ella se lo impidió, asi que me encontraba deteniendo mis nervios para parecer normal entre todos esos nazis

—¿Ahora a donde vamos?— me pregunto en susurro el albino notablemente nervioso

Mire a mi alrededor y busque algún lugar donde pudiera haber alguien bajo vigilancia o protección y lo vi, vi lo que estaba buscando, una chica de pelo rosa blanquecino y una peliazul estaban escoltando al sujeto por el que me habían mandado

—es el— le dije en un susurro a Piko observando al objetivo para que también lo viera

—¿Cómo lo separamos de ellas?

—sabes yo no lo se todo— le mire en forma de reclamo ya que estaba sintiendo mucha presión

A lo lejos del pasillos venían la peliverde y la rubia Gumi también reconoció al sujeto y con una pequeña mirada a la chica de al lado esta entendió, creí que era mi salvación pero en ese pasillo solitario la rubia saco precipitadamente la pistola disparando a ambas chicas y haciendo que el joven de pelo aguamarina gritara y comenzara una huida

—¡Q-quédate quiero o te matare!— ordene a el apuntando con el arma a él mientras estaba de espaldas


	5. Chapter 5

La imprudencia de mi compañera había echó que todos se dieran cuenta que éramos impostores y los gritos del Hatsune no ayudaron en nada, el chico intentó huir, pero Piko con un moderado golpeen la nuca logro dejarlo inconsciente para que pudiéramos seguir

—¡Oh pero que gran idea se te ocurrió blanquecino— le grito la rubia con evidente sarcasmo

—pero de echo hizo bien, si no se hubiera escapado— defendió Gumi

—¡Olle su nombre no es blanquecino es Piko!— fui yo la que hablo esta vez

—¡C-chicas v-vámonos ya— nos hablo él sonrojado, parece que habíamos perdido tiempo ya que cuando lo vimos estaba cargando ya al aguamarina dispuesto a correr

Y asi fue, estábamos corriendo por la fortaleza, el Utatane corría mientras cargaba al chico

—¿Pesa mucho?— pregunte mientras ambos corríamos en dirección contraria a lo que parecía venían los nazis

—u-un poco...pero está bien, por cierto...gracias por defenderme— me agradeció sin quitar la vista del camino, yo lo mire de reojo y pude ver sus rojas mejillas en comparación con su blanca piel

Intente ignorar aquello, ese no era momento para escenas de amor, sin embargo lo único que pensé en ese momento fue en "Len" ¿Estaría bien? ¿Aun estaría vivo? Espero que si, y espero que piense que estoy muerta, adi al menos no tendré la vergüenza de verlo a los ojos y decir "eh apuntando con un arma a alguien"

—¡Ya casi escapamo...!— nos dijo con euforia Gumi, pero un disparo que rozo su mejilla hizo que no completará su frase

—¡Alto ahí!— con ordeno una chica alta con largo pelo lacio y rosado, con ojos azul claro y un gran cuerpo que resaltaba en su uniforme

Todos nos detuvimos, aunque también teníamos armas nuestro propósito no era hacer una masacre, tan solo queríamos llevarnos al chico para cumplir la orden de Hatsune

—¡Luka espera!— gritaba una voz familiar a lo lejos, ¡Esa voz era de Len! ¡De mi Len! Definitivamente mi corazón empezó a bombardear mas rápido la sangre haciendo que me pusiera inquieta, pero toda mi alegría se arruinó cuando me dije a mi misma " él no me puede ver asi, secuestrando a alguien...si me ve...probablemente me odiaría, y tendría toda la razón de hacerlo, asi que ¡Tenia que huir! No podía dejar que Len me viera ¡No podía! Asi que hice lo primero que creí seria lo mejor

—¡Rin! ¿Pero que diablos...— no acabo de decir por que fue interrumpida por el ruido de un disparo

Yo...la "inofensiva" Rin Kagamine había disparado contra una persona ¿¡Intente matarla! No lo sabia, lo único que podía pensar era en que Len, Kagamine Len no me viera, asi no

Todos me gritaban y decían "¡Vámonos!" Pero solo pude regresar del shock cuando escuche a Len decir desesperado —¡Luka!— la voz aun se escuchaba lejos pero parecía aumentar rápidamente el paso

—¡Estupida! ¡Tenemos que irnos!— me grito la rubia oscuro jalando de mi brazo

—y-ya voy...— le dije mientras comenzaba a correr con ella

Había disparado al pecho de la pelirosa, no sabia si la había matado o no, espero que no, pues si la mato probablemente Len me odiaría aun sin saber que fui yo quien lo hizo, mi mente me torturaba mientras salía de la escena

Regresar con Hatsune fue mas difícil que haber ido a cumplir su orden, nos metimos al bosque para que no nos encontrarán, pero ahora estábamos en peligro por haber echo eso, ahora nos estaban buscando todos los del personal, aunque había rubios no eran Len ¿Acaso estaba con esa pelirosa? ¿Porque? Este extraño sentimiento de envidia a ra chica me invadió ¿Era porqué tenia mejor cuerpo? ¿Era mas voluptuosa? Mi mente me seguía torturando cruelmente, y de la nada el sentido común me cacheteo, el probablemente estaba con ella porque no sabia ni siquiera que estaba viva, era triste, pero era la verdad

Estábamos sutilmente caminando por el bosque, de repente Piko me jalo del brazo y me jalo hacia él

—Rin, ten cuidado— dijo con tranquilidad, mire hacia delante ¡Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos otra vez! Si no fuera por Piko probablemente hubiera caído al risco

—gracias— le agradeci con una fingida sonrisa con la que en la oscuridad se podía notar como su pálida piel tomaba un intenso color

—chicos...—nos llamo Gumi pero fue interrumpida por cierta chica de coleta

—Piko deja de ligar y vámonos ya— regaño enojada haciendo que el chico se pusiera tan rojo como el color de mis ojos

Por primera vez en toda esa "misión" de porquería pude sacarme la imagen de Len decepcionado de mi, y pude estar alerta de algún nazi, pero al parecer no fue suficiente ya que sentí un extraño filo rosando mi cuello, me asuste e iba moverme pero no lo hizo por miedo a que en ese rápido movimiento cortara mi propio cuello

—quieta o te corto el cuello ahora mismo— dijo el hombre atrás mio

Gire mi cuerpo lentamente para evitar que el nazi se alterara y me matara, cuando por fin pude verle la cara, aunque no mucho realmente ya que estaba oscuro, pude ver esos ojos de intenso azul oscuro...podia marear.e en esas pupilas sintiendo todo el desprecio que emanaba hacia mi, su pelo era del mismo color de sus ojos, y extrañamente tenia una bufanda azul claro encima del uniforme, este chico parecía inofensivo y al mismo tiempo un asesino nato

—pon las manos en la cabeza y ponte de pie— ordenó

No era la primera vez que me mandaban pero bueno...que mas podía hacer era obedecer o morir, estuviera donde estuviera podía morir, baje la mirada y el chico comenzó a escoltarme probablemente para ir a su fortaleza

—Asi que tu le disparaste a Luka, quien lo diría parecias tan inocente— me dijo mientras apuntaba con su espada hacia mi

—no se de que hablas— susurre fría y cortante, no se supone que el hablara con la mala ¿O si?

—hablo de la pelirosa— contesto serio

Como él estaba detrás mío observando hacia donde caminaba y movia mis manos me dio la libertad de poner una cara de impresión, asi que su nombre es Luka...pense con cierta malicia, no sabia porque, pero desde que la vi la odie, seguro había un sentimiento detrás de mi odio hacia ella, pero por alguna razón no quería saberla

—¿Porque lo hiciste?

Me saco de mis improvisados planes de como la mataría, ¿Porque lo hice? No tengo idea, solo recuerdo mis manos temblando después de apretar el gatillo, pero no podía decirle eso de lo contrario me matarla en un arranque de enojo

—¿La conoces de algún lado?— insistía en sacarme información

—no— hable secamente

El hombre detuvo su marcha haciendo que lo imitara, voltee a verlo y el también me miro en su semblante frio, asi estuvimos un momento, matándonos con la mirada

De la nada sonrió de medio lado como si se estuviera burlando —realmente tus ojos demuestran que eres el diablo

Eso hizo un eco en mi mente ¿Mis ojos? Ya me habían dicho que mis ojos parecían en fuego del infierno pero nunca que er el diablo, sin darme cuenta mi rostro había dejado de ser inexpresivo y cambio a uno sorprendido, eso provocó una risa en él, una risa burlona

—yo quise ser hacer esto para exterminar al mal, asi que no lo tomes personal...

Sentí que el tiempo se detuvo pero el no, solo alcance a ver su brillante espada antes de atravesar mi cuerpo, estaba en shock por lo que no percibí dolor, pero si sentí como comenzaba a perder las fuerzas al momento del que la filosa espada salia de mi cuerpo y mi cuerpo se entumecía, sentía perder en equilibrio con mi pesado cuerpo mientras mi ropa se pintaba de un intenso dijo similar al de mis ojos

Me caí de rodillas y mire su rostro probablemente por ultimo vez, el no parecía satisfecho y volvió a levantar su arma manchada con un hermoso e intenso rojo que brillaba von la luz de la luna, comencé a sentir frio mientras apretaba mi herida sangrando

El chico a abrió la boca, parecía que iba a decir algo pero se arrepentido y no dijo nada, mis lágrimas salieron de apoco pero no importo, de cualquier modo iba a morir por la enorme cortada en mi cuerpo, asi que fallecer rápido era mejor, cerre los ojos fuertemente esperando mi muerte, pero una voz a lo lejos gritaba mi nombre, no, eran dos voces, pero ya no tenia mas fuerzas y me comencé a desvanecer en el piso

Desperté con pocas ganas de hacerlo, y sentí el dolor punzante cerca de mis costillas ¿Estaba viva? ¿Porque? Intente moverme pero un enorme peso me lo impidió, voltee a ver cual era la causa de mi poco movimiento ¿Gumi? Gumi estaba acostada abrazándome fuertemente aun dormida, sus ojos se veían hinchados ¿Había llorado? ¿Por mi? Sin darme cuenta sonreí ¡A alguien le importaba! Eso me hacia feliz, me acurruque con cuidado al lado de ella jalando la ligera cobija que nos protegía, pero no solo Megpoid estaba aquí, un albino de piel pálida estaba sentado en el suelo recargando su cara en la cama, gracias a ellos seguía viva, estaba segura que las confusas voces que gritaban mi nombre eran ellos, realmente era feliz

—oh mi muñequita ya despertó...— decía Miku acercándose a mi

—levántate sin despertar a nadie y sígueme

Ordeno y obedeci me dolía el cuerpo bastante, per han asi me moví y me libere del agarre de la peliverde sin despertarla, ella comenzó a caminar y yo a seguirla

—ah...¿A donde vamos?

Ella se detuvo y me miro de reojo sonriendo —shh~— fue lo único que pronuncio para seguir con la caminata, no paso mucho rato para que llegáramos a muestro destino

Hatsune se detuvo indicándome que habíamos llegado, ¡Por fin! Grite para mi misma ya que la cicatriz en mi abdomen aun dolía, y ese dolor me estaba metando

En la habitación estaba casi totalmente oscura, si no fuera por la luz de afuera de la puerta por donde entramos no vería nada, la habitación parecía enorme pero no distinguía nada

—me dijeron que le disparaste a un nazi— dijo dando vueltas alrededor mío

—b-bueno...— iba a inventar cualquier excusa para decir que fue "accidental" pero fui interrumpida

—estoy orgullosa de que lo hallas hecho, asi que conmigo no tienes porque excusarte— me miro con una sádica sonrisa

—pero dime...¿Porque la inofensiva Rin hizo aquello?

—y-yo...no lo se— fue lo primero que se me ocurrió

Ella volvió a sonreír lo que me provocó escalofríos, sabia que ya de por si era malo haberme traído a un cuarto oscuro, no se que pretendía esa sádica sonrisa suya

Ella extendió su mano con una gran pistola —tómala— ordeno y obedeci

Hatsune aplaudió un par de veces y de la nada la extraña habitación se lleno de luz, mi ojo ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad y le costó trabajo adaptarse pero cuando lo hizo me sorprendí

El hermano de Miku, Hatsune Miku, estaba ahí sentado y amarrado a una silla, tenia marcas sangradas de posibles torturas ¿Como podía ser tan cruel con su hermano? Me pregunte para mirarla de reojo, parecía triste, parecía que le dolía...y aun asi...dijo

—mátalo

—p-pero...— intente decir algo que la convenciera de tomar otra decisión

—¡mátalo dije!— grito unas cuantas lágrimas ensuciaban sus lentes —esta anestesiado asi que no sufrirá—

Esas palabras me hicieron tener sentimientos encontrados ¿Lo quería tanto que no lo quería ver sufrir y aun asi me haría matarlo?

—que esperas— me miro mas tranquila, quería acabar ya con esto antes de arrepentirse

Pero no podía, no quería hacerle otra vez eso a un humano asi que tire la pistola al piso —n-no puedo— fue lo único que dije en ese momento, ella cambio su triste y asta "dulce aspecto" por uno de profundo odio hacia mi ¿Como alguien cambiaba tan rápido? Me pregunte, y en un rápido movimiento suyo sentí perder el equilibrio y como mi mejilla enrojecía por un reviente y fuerte golpe

—no te pregunte maldita muñeca— hablo con odio y sin gritar, estaba bastante enojada que me dio miedo sin embargo yo quería defender mi postura —y-ya dije que no puedo— susurre y baje la mirada tocando mi mejilla

Solo vi de reojo la mirada ensombrecida de la chica de pelo aguamarina, y una amplia sonrisa —si la muñeca quiere estar rota cumpliré su deseo— susurro esas escalofriantes palabras y camino en dirección a la que parecía una mesa con varios objetos ¿Esa mesa ya estaba ahí? Me pregunte por mo haberla visto antes

—¡Ahhh! D-duele...— grite por sentir un intendo golpe en mi espalda, voltee a ver lentamente y la vi, con un látigo de cuero

—esto es lo mas suave, si no quieres el siguiente nivel mátalo ya— hablo y me tiro la pistola cerca mío...pero, por alguna razón no la tome, lo que la hizo enojar más

—¡Hazlo!— grito y me volvió a golpear mas fuerte, mas mascas punzaban y mi cristalino ojo era evidencia que dolía, volvió a levantar la voz —¡Da ese estupido disparo ya!— dijo mientras me arrinconaba en un esquina golpeándome con aquel látigo

Yo ya no quería mas, no quería que siguiera mientras mi cuerpo se llenaba mas y mas de heridas punzantes que comenzaban a sangrar —¡¿S-si lo quiere muerto p-porque no lo mata usted?— grite entre sollozos

Repentinamente, como si mis palabras hubieran hecho eco en ella se detuvo y tiro el látigo lejos, "por fin acabo" pensé, pero su mirada no parecía ni una gota de arrepentimiento, lo que me dio mala señal ¿Habré en empeorado todo?

—¡Ahhhh!— grite mas fuerte cuando mi pregunta fue contestada, al parecer había tirado lo ultimo de paciencia que tenia, me pateo en la herida de la espada que rápidamente se abrió y un dolor mas se hizo presente en mi cuerpo

Hatsune camino a la salia tranquilamente quitándose la bata blanca manchada de mi sangre y pisando la que había de esta en el piso, cuando la vi salir suspire "ahora si ya acabo" conclui, pero me volví a equivocar, un hombre castaño y ojos café rojizo entró...¿Que hacia aquí?

—él te hará todo lo que quiera asta que cumplas con lo que te ordene— dijo eso recargada en la puerta, el hombre sonrió con lujuria "esto no era bueno, nada bueno" la mire suplicante, no tenia fuerzas para pelear pero la aguamarina solo se quedo inexpresiva mirando ¿Vería todo?

El hombre se acercaba más y más, asta que llego a mi y jalo bruscamente mi brazo, quise oponerme pero no tenía suficiente fuerza, el no hablaba, no debía nada, solo comenzaba a quitar su ropa en especial los pantalones, se dejo en boxers

—a-aléjese de mi por favor— suplique entre lágrimas, el solo sonrió más y comenzó a quitar mi camisa mancha de rojo —¡No por favor! ¡No quiero!— lloraba y lloraba estaba a punto de dejar de oponerme cuando sentí sus asquerosas manos en mi cuerpo

De repente un recuerdo llego a mi mente

—mamá como saber a con quien debes de quedarte— pregunte inocentemente ocultando la verdadera pregunta

—¿Quedarte de que cariño?

—b-bueno...me refiero en todo aspecto, espiritual y físicamente— la mire roja y ella sonrio

—bueno...debe ser una persona especial que tu quieras que lo haga— respondió

—gracias mamá— sonreí dulce mientras pensé "quiero que sea Len"

Regrese al momento donde estaba, ¡No lo dejaría! ¡No! Yo solo quería que pasara con una persona y no era él, mientras el estaba distraído intentando quitar lo que quedaba de ropa, yo me estire para alcanzar la pistola que antes Hatsune me había lanzado

—no te dejare hacer eso— dijo el castaño intentando agarrar la pistola antes —no te dejare ganar pequeña muñeca— se inclino havia mi para no dejarme libre —te romperé en mil pedazos— yo solo llore un poco, pero...¡Definitivamente no me rendiría! Incluso si significaba morir moriría pura

Dude y dude, pero tenia que hacerlo antes de que el se llevara lo mas valioso para mi, con mi rodilla golpee du entrepierna e intente deslizarme para alcanzar la pistola ¡Funciono! Pensé cuando lentamente me pare con arma en mano

—tu mo serias capaz de matar a un inocente— dijo el entre quejidos parándose lentamente y caminando hacia mi

Fruncí el ceño mientras lloraba, el se seguía acercándose y yo dudaba en dispararle, pero ya no podía darme ese lujo y temblorosamente apunte a su cráneo y dispare varias veces cerrando mis ojos fuertemente, me dio miedo abrirlos pero los abrí, en hombre que me ataco estaba tirado en un charco de sangre, pero...¡Ni fue al único que mate! El hermano de Hatsune estaba muerto, al parecer esos disparos al azar por accidente dieron a el...me deje caer de rodillas topando mi boca —mate a dos personas...— me susurre a mi misma mientras observaba la habitación manchada de sangre por todos lados

—nunca vuelvas a desobedecerme— dijo Miku en la puerta ¿Vio todo? Probablemente

Su mirada era fría, comenzó a retirarse del lugar dejándome ahí, mientras se iba...pude tomar como una pequeña nota arrugada caía de su mano...cuando ya no estaba me acerque a ella y la lei

—nunca debes matar tu a un ser querido— decía en letras grandes y em pequeños borrones se alcanzó a distinguir —solo puedes mandar a matar...


	6. Chapter 6

POV Len

Estaba enojado...muy enojado, y luka estaba herida en el hospital ¿Porque siempre les pasa algo a las personas cercanas a mi? No se...pero quería vengarme, si eso era lo que quería desquitarme por lo que le hicieron a Luka, pero en ese momento la imagen de Rin vino a mi, era un inútil...si ya solo hubiera pensado como ahora en ese entonces probablemente estaría con ella en estos momentos ¡Eso es! Me tengo que volver mas fuerte, estoy seguro que ella esta viva aun...algo me no dice...asi que tengo que entrenar y hacerme mas fuerte para salvar a Rin antes de que cumpla 20 años y sea muy tarde

Corri a la puerta decidido, pero alguien me detuvo —al parecer ya no estas tan deprimido— dijo Meiko con una sonrisa

—me volveré fuerte en cuerpo y alma— dije decidido a irme —iré a entrenar, salúdame a Luka cuando despierte—

Rin...por ti me hare mas fuerte...

Asi paso rápidamente el tiempo transformándose en años, ya tenia casi 16 años, Luka al parecer era de un cuerpo bastante débil y tubo problemas de salud aparte del disparo en sus costillas, por lo que la dejo sin poder caminar...ahora estaba atada a una silla de ruedas, yo ya no tenia tanto tiempo para ella como antes cada vez las misiones de practica y el entrenamiento me absorbían pero aun asi solía dejar pequeñas cartas en su cama para que así supiera que no me olvidaba de ella

Entre mas avanzaba mas responsabilidades tenia pero...note algo poco común...había una oficina que no sabia que existía, ahí había miles de archivos que no sabia de que eran ¿Porque me lo ocultaban? No lo sabia...pero tenia y quería saber porque ya que el morbo me estaba matando

Una noche cerca de otoño estaba acostado en mi cama solo —¿Acaso son historias fantásticas de como los nazis han salvado el mundo?— me dije para mi mismo y rei, seria genial saber como actuaban los nazis en otros países y enorgullecerme por formar parte de una organización para el bien...definitivamente tenia que leer esos archivos, asi que sin más comencé a planear como filtrarme ahí

El dia llego y ¡mi plan fue perfecto! Debo decir que conociendo a todos ahí no fue tan difícil infiltrarme, me acerque nervioso a los papeles del escritorio y tome varios

Pase toda la noche leyendo los informes de los que se supone eran mis héroes, no toda la organización tiene un propósito malo pero sus experimentos alrededor de los países para responder dudas de los humanos eran bastante crueles, uno en especial llamo mi atención, se llamaba "kagome kagome" ellos estaban operando los cerebros de niños de huérfanos inocentes para intentar conseguir la "fuente de la inmortalidad" ¡¿Eran estupidos? Si no sabían el sentido de la vida mortal no quiero imaginarme que harían con una que nunca se extinga

Sin darme cuenta ya era no era de noche, de echo podría decirse que me había quedado ahí todo el día, mi único ojo estaba rojo de tanto leer, la ojeras decían que estuve toda la noche despierto y el desorden de los papeles revelaba que había leído gran parte de ellos

Un chico de pelo azul marino entro y sorprendido por lo que vio me miro perplejo —¿Len?— no respondí solo me quede mirándolo igual que el a mi, pasaron pocos segundos para que el acabara de analizar la situación

—Kaito...— me levante y lo mire mas serio —¿No te parece injusto los experimentos que...— me interrumpió

—Len, ese no es asunto nuestro, nosotros debemos solo obedecer ordenes y ejecutar las sentencias ya dictadas— ¿Acaso escuche bien? Creí que los nazis eran los buenos aquí ¿Me equivoque?

—¡¿Como puedes decir algo así? ¡Ellos están sufriendo por...— me interrumpió

—¡Len ya cállate! Tan solo obedece tu primer misión y ya— dijo entregándole un folder

Me quede callado y tome el sobre, el se limitó a mirarme unos segundos e irse por la puerta, pero antes de ellos me miró y dijo —las sentencias ya están establecidas y no pueden cambiar— y con eso se fue

Tenia miedo...mucho miedo, pero tenia que leer esos pápeles así que abrí el folder y comencé leer los primero datos...

—nombre, Hatsune Miku...— ese nombre por alguna razón me hizo estremecer, pero igual continue —características, aproximadamente 1.60...de 15 a 18 años de edad, pelo largo amarrado en una o dos coletas y...curiosamente según algunos testigos entre color azul y verde...

Yo sabia perfectamente quien era esa chica...ahora la pregunta era ¿Porque me dieron una misión como esa?. Eso no era casualidad, ellos sabían algo de mi que los convenció de darme una tarea como esa ¿Pero que?

—Otra vez el enano rubio perdido en sus pensamientos— dijo Meiko y luego rio. La mire serio, no me había causado risa su comentario —¿Porque tan enojado Len?

No conteste de inmediato, tal vez podría sacarle información si la sacaba de quicio —¿Porque me dieron una misión tan compleja?

Ella rio asta llorar —¿Compleja? Según yo hacen muchas misiones de practica

Diablos, como es que otras veces se enoja de la nada y ahora esta tan pacífica, tenia que ser directo entonces —lo se pero ¿Porque darme a mi, un novato, a uno de sus mas grandes enemigos?

Meiko dejo mágicamente de reír —¿Que no es lo que querías?— sonrió de lado

—a que te refieres

—tu quieres quieres rescatar a tu amada "Rin" ¿No? O en todo caso vengarte de ella

Ahora tenia sentido el porque de mi primer misión oficial —entonces me están usando— afirme

—no lo veas asi, simplemente sabemos que tienes una cuestión personal para no rendirte al ir tras ella y nosotros queremos detenerla a toda costa

—déjame solo— dije seriamente, y ella atendió a me petición

Me quede viendo al suelo, me sentía solo una herramienta, creía que eran ellos los buenos ¿Que no los había? ¿Porque Rin y yo solo quedamos atrapados en una situación asi? Yo no podía hacer mas que obedecer las ordenes de mis superiores, me gustaran o no...pero Meiko tenia razón, no solo ellos podrían sacar beneficios de mi, gracias a esta misión yo tambien podría hacerlo

Pase todo un dia preparando un plan para ir a hacer mi primera exploración de la escena según los registros del los informes, no quería ayuda ya que si me ayudaban podrían ser estorbo o aun peor interponerse en mi objetivo, pero debía admitir que sin ayuda asi que seria complicado...aun asi estaba seguro que haría todo bien

Estaba nervioso y ansioso, me escabullí perfectamente de nuevo entre los nazis para poder salir sin que nadie se percatara pero parecía en vano ya que sentía una sombra casi invisible persiguiéndome lo que hizo que a propicito desviara el camino miles de veces para que mi espía se cansara de seguirme, no funcionaba y comencé a intentar escapármele pero me volvía a encontrar ¿Era un nazi o un Kirakuri? No lo sabia pero igual ninguno era bueno

Por fin logre escaparme de mi espía y llegué asta una ciudad desolada, según los informes sus ultimas apariciones habían sido aquí, camine por ese sólo lugar al parecer aquí estaban importantes oficinas nazis ¿Porque los Kirakuris vendrían aquí?. Pero un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos...vi una luz y un ruido de autos en la calle de al lado, inmediatamente me escondi ¿Que no estaba desolado aquí? Pensé mientras intentaba ver como era el vehículo, paso rápido pero vi lo suficiente para saber que era de la forense nazi, no aguante la curiosidad y cuando se alejo lo suficiente camine al lugar de donde provenía

Era una escena perturbadora, a pesar de que ya no había cuerpos aun estaban rastro de sangre y algunos trozos de piel también y curiosamente vi unos cuantos pétalos rojos regados por ahí, me preguntaba que había pasado, me maldije ¡Diablos! Si no hubiera sido por ese maldito espía hubiera visto lo que los forenses se llevaron, en un arranque de enojo golpee la pared tan fuerte que mis nudillos sangraron por los rapones, y el solitario lugar retumbó el impacto de mi puño y el concreto, el sonido sonido del impacto no era agradable y no paraba de sonar gracias al eco del lugar, pero escuche otro ruido aparte del eco emitido por mi, como si hubiera asustado a alguien, busque con la mirada pero no vi nada ¿Acaso era el espía? Me acerque a una habitación y lo único que pude ver gracias a la casi nula luz que había fue una silueta femenina correr rápidamente a otro cuarto

—¡Hey!— grite y comencé a perseguirla, pero ella era mucho mas rápido que yo y no la logre alcanzar, me retracte de seguirla, no sabia porque estaba ahí ni quien era asi que salí del edificio y observe como ella huía, pude ver que llevaba un gran kimono que desde lejos se notaba que le quedaba grande no distinguía si su pelo era corto o lo tenia largo y amarrado solo pude notar una enorme flor roja que parecía empezar a marchitar dejando caer algunos de sus pétalos, por alguna razón seguí observando esa figura...algo me decía que era una persona que conozco

Mi cuerpo se movió de la nada gracias a mis reflejos, apenas pude analizar la situación cuando otro objeto filoso fue lanzado a mi, esta vez saque mi katana y detuve el ataque ¿Que no la espía ya había huido? ¡¿O acaso eran más?

Esa persona me volvió a atacar desde otra ubicación, al parecer los movimientos de todos eran mas rápidos que los míos, lo que hacia que temiera por mi vida...pero esto era por Rin asi que no había porque rendirme y que seguí deteniendo los objetos que me lanzaba

—¡¿Porque no sales de ahí de una vez?— grite enojado, no sabia en donde estaba y no podía quedarme aquí evadiendo ataques, estaba seguro de que allá pasaba algo y si me quedaba aquí seguiría sin la información que necesito

Mire a todos buscando el paradero de mi atacante pero aun no lo veía, otro cuchillo especial para matar fue lanzado de nuevo, vino desde atrás de mi asi que apenas pude esquivarlo

Me voltee y por fin vi a mi atacante, un chico de aproximadamente mi edad de pelo plateado y ojos de diferente color, me miro con desprecio y saco otra pistola disparando varias veces, apenas y pude esquivarlas todas, algunas si llegaron a rozarme y lastimarme, al parecer se acabo sus balas por lo que tiro al piso su pistola ¡¿Porque me ataca masivamente de la nada? Estaba algo herido pero nada grave, podía moverme para atacar y defender perfectamente

—¡¿Porque me atacas?— le grite, sin embargo no conseguí respuesta de él

Comenzó a acercarse a mi sacando una espada ¿Esto era broma? ¿En donde escondía tantas armas mortales?, me puse en posición defensiva y el comenzó a correr hacia a mi, cuando estuvo bastante cerca levando la filosa hoja de su katana y la bajo en dirección de mi cabeza, obviamente no me iba a dejar matar fácilmente y detuve du ataque

—quien demonios eres...— me interrumpió

—¡Ya calla tu estupida voz chillona!— me grito intentando atacarme otra vez

Me sentí algo indignado ¿Voz chillona? Tal vez si hubiera escuchado una voz mas grave de su parte no me hubiera importado tanto pero esta bien podía aprovechar esto para sacar información valiosa

—¿Voz chillona? se nota que no te escuchas al hablar— sonríe mientras seguía deteniendo su espada, pude notar como su rostro me miraba con mas rabia

—que gran boca tienes rubiecita— dijo para lanzar rápidamente otra serie de ataques que apenas esquive con éxito

¡Lo tenia en la palma de mi mano! Solo tenia que presionar un poco más su sensible orgullo y obtendría al menos su nombre —bueno al menos a mi me saben distinguir como varón rápidamente— presumi con tono de burla

El volvió a hacer lo que quise, se dejo llevar por el coraje y se volvió a lanzar otra serie de ataques que contraataque sin devolverlo esperando la información que buscaba —¡Soy chico! Y tengo un nombre...— se detuvo, al parecer descubrió lo que yo están haciendo y detuvo la transferencia de datos —¡Maldita perra, me estabas utilizando!— estaba ya bastante cabreado, ahora es cuando empezaba a temer por mi vida

Sus ataques se volvieron mas rápidos y no podía con todos ellos, comenzó a dejarme sin salida, contra la pared, no ataque pero me maldije por no haberlo hecho, ahora mi espada estaba a tres metros de mi y tenia otra a dos centímetros del cuello

—¿Me planeas matar?— pronuncie secamente mirándolo con ojos fríos, pude notar como comenzó a temblar y dudando si matarme o no

Pero ese denso silencio fue reemplazado por un fuerte estruendo, ambos buscamos con la mirada y cuando logre encontrar el origen de aquel ruido recordé a aquella chica de kimono blanco correr hacia allá ¿Podría estar herida? ¿Ella causo la explosión?

De la nada el chico albino comenzó a correr rápidamente en aquella dirección, yo simplemente comencé a seguirlo no era tan rápido como el pero igual parecía que iba atrás él, cuando este noto que iba al mismo lugar que el me lanzo una pequeña cuchilla ¡¿Otra maldita arma? Por esquivarla tropecé y caí, el se detuvo y lanzó otra cuchilla que desvie con la primera

—¿Quieres morir?— pregunto pero no le conteste y lo mire frío

Volvió a lanzarme otra cuchilla...esto se están volviendo tedioso...tenia que hacerlo a un lado de alguna manera, idee un plan improvisado y lo puse en marcha, tome la cuchilla del suelo y una piedra mediana

El rio burlonamente —¿Me planeas lastimar con mi arma?— se burlo y lanzo otra cuchilla que esquive, rápidamente le regrese su primer cuchilla que evadió con éxito, pero para su desgracia lo golpee fuertemente con una piedra en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, actúe rápidamente y lo amarre a un árbol cercano y finalmente me dirigí al edificio

Entre al edificio discretamente rondaba cuidadosamente de no topar.e con alguien, me di cuenta de que...¿Esto era un edificio de los nazis? No sabia de su ubicación, al parecer era otra cosa que me ocultaban, empece a escuchar ruido cerca del cuarto donde estaba asi que comencé a acercarme a ese lugar por el pasillo de la izquierda el cual no tenia luz como los otros tres que venían de enfrente de la habitación y el pasillo de la derecha, seguro era un lugar muy importante si no ¿Porque tener tres rutas de escape?

Mientras mas me acercaba podía distinguir mejor que eran esos ruidos, lo que me dejo un poco frio, los ruidos se distinguían como dos principales, uno como si personas amordazadas intentaban gritar y un ligero sonido de metal atravesando iba disminuyendo los intentos de gritos asta solo escuchar un cuerpo caer, el otro era un ruido escandaloso en los muebles el rechinido de los cajones al abrir y el ruido de varios papeles juntos se escuchaba mas que el otro

Quería asomarme pero no sabia cuantos eran y quienes eran, asi que no pude hacer mas que escuchar eh intentar recolectar información, había pasado un rato ya no se escuchaba mas de sus víctimas y fue cuando escuche sus voces

—¿Donde esta es estupido albino de Piko?—pregunto algo enojada una voz de chica

—no tengo idea, solo me había informado que estaba vigilando al nazi espía— respondió una voz con tono suave e igual de chica

Bueno ahora sabia quien me había estado siguiendo pero no sabia suelo había para protegerlas a ellas...o eso es lo que quise suponer...pero aun tenia muchas dudas como la identidad de todos ellos, bueno ya tenía una que era el único chico de ahí "Piko"

—bien todo esta listo, vámonos peli-pasto y enana rubia— dijo burlonamente la compañera que habían regañado

—te recuerdo que la "enana rubia" tiene nombre y que es la que esta a cargo en esta operación— hablo otra vez la chica que ahora tenia la pista de "peli-pasto"

Solo escuche pequeños quejidos de desacuerdo, supuse que fue a la que le había puesto apodos a las demás, después de aquello solo se escucho como se iban del lugar pasando por suerte por el pasillo donde había un poco mas de luz y no por el de enfrente donde estaba yo

Aun había muchas preguntas como ¿Porque hicieron eso? ¿A que se refirió con "todo esta listo"? O ¿Porque atacaron en especifico este lugar? Pero aun tenia duda de cual era la voz de la chica que nombraron como "enana rubia" ¿Porque no había hablado? ¿Ella era la muñeca rota? Las preguntas me carcomían por dentro, había tantas y apenas alguna respuesta, y no podía confrontar al trio de mujeres y salir ileso o al menos vivo, asi que espere unos minutos después de su partida para asegurarme que no hubieran más

Después de explorar por todo el edificio fui a la oficina mas grande de todo el lugar, parecía ser un sitió importante aquí estaba la mayor cantidad de cadáveres, algunos tenían el mismo uniforme que yo y otros vestían de ejecutivos, intente imaginar como era la escena antes de que aquellas chicas atacaran este lugar y lo único que se me vino a la mente "estaban en una junta de un tema importante" pero ¿Que tema era tan importante para que las kirakuris les interesara? Aun no lo sabia...pero no descansaria asta saberlo...¿saberlo? Resonó esa palabra por varios minutos en mi mente y abrí los ojos de impresión, al parecer ellas atacaron aquí porque la información era algo relacionado con ellas, tal vez sus planes, identidades etc. Entonces comencé a buscar algún papel que me diera una pista...pero no había nada relevante ¿Ellas se lo habían llevado todo? Me pregunte, pero afortunadamente no era asi, encontré un folder con varias páginas en su interior, en la portada decía "Investigación Kirakuri" tome en folder manchado de sangre y lo escondi en mi ropa ¿Si no querían que alguien viera esto porque lo dejaron aquí? Pensé...pero no había tiempo de eso ahorita tenia que salir antes de que otros nacis vinieran y me quitaran lo que tenia, o aun peor me acusaran de traidor, asi empece a buscar una salida...no podía salir por ningún puerta o alguien podría verme...tampoco por ventanas ¿Entonces como saldré de aquí? Recorde que en todos los edificios nacis hay siempre pequeñas cámaras con ventanas que son para que entre luz y estas estan distribuidos en caminos subterráneos, si tenia suerte podría haber civiles ahí que me ayudarán, pero lógicamente no me podían ver vestido asi y armado...asi que me quite mi abrigo negro, la corbata, y me despoje de mi espada, sin mi abrigo no podía esconder aquel grueso folder y de solo leer su titulo podías adivinar que era algo importante asi que arranque la portada y la corte en trozos

Finalmente llegue a una pequeña cámara con una ventana, la verdad no se porque los caminos subterráneos de los nacis son tan largos, era como el triple del edificio, parecía que había caminado mucho, a tal vez asi fue cuando escuche música y pasos bailando al ritmo de ella arriba de mi ¿Había llegado a una cuidad? Probablemente, y al parecer esta cámara estaba de bajo de algún salón de baile, pero lo importante era salir ahorita, estaba exhausto de tanto caminar, asi que busque alguna salida ya que la ventana no se podía romper, encontré una pequeña puerta escondida donde apenas podía pasar una persona, la empuje fuerte pero a pesar de ya no tener algún seguro no abría, asi que utilice las ultimas fuerzas que tenia y empuje un enorme objeto

Cuando salí vi que era un contenedor de basura y estaba lleno, eso explicaba porque no se movía...estaba en un callejón oscuro, salí de ahí, mi apariencia asusto a una joven mujer de pelo plateado y ojos rubí como los de mi querida Rin...

Al ver otra vez esos rojizos ojos aunque no fueran de la persona que quería que fuern era muy nostálgico y mis ojos por si solos se llamaron de agua

—...Rin...— susurre totalmente cansado, todo lo que hacia era para encontrarla y aun no tenia rastro de ella —...ayúdame a encontrarla...— ya no pensaba claramente, mi cuerpo ya no tenia fuerzas y sentí como caí al suelo...la chica preocupada se acercó a mi pero su imagen era borrosa, solo veía como ya estaba atardeciendo —al parecer ya es el otro dia...— pronuncie eso último antes de perder mis fuerzas


	7. Chapter 7

Me desperté, estaba acostado en una pequeña cama con vendas alrededor del pecho, abdomen y piernas, intente moverme pero el dolor me lo impidió haciendo que torpemente volviera a recostarme tirando un recipiente con agua, me detuve un momento a pensar ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí? Estoy seguro que había caído en una banqueta en frente de una chica de pelo plateado, de repente escuche una persona corriendo hacia la habitación donde estaba, probablemente porque había tirado al suelo el recipiente con agua. Llego aquella persona dejándome atónito, era la peli plateada, era lógico que ella me había traído aquí ¿pero porque?

— ¿Estás bien?— Pregunto ella con preocupación, pero no recibió respuesta por parte mía

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? El mío es Haku un gusto— me estrecho su mano con una sonrisa, la verdad no podía tratarla mal, ella me había cuidado mientras estaba inconsciente tenía que al menos darle las gracias, así que también le estreche mi mano

— Len, mi nombre es Len— dije sin la misma sonreír que ella, la verdad tenía ganas de cualquier cosa esepto sonreír — ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve "dormido"?— no quería ser grosero pero tenía que reunir la mejor cantidad de información posible mientras no estaba en mis cinco sentidos

—Tres días, la verdad me preocupé creí que entrarías en coma y aquí no hay suficiente recursos para atender a alguien así, así que lo más probable es que te hubieran dejado así, ¡pero despertaste!— Expreso eufórica, como si realmente le preocupara mi salud y estuviera aliviada de que estuviera bien

— ¿Por qué me cuidaste? — Pregunte de una algo infantil, no quería que malinterpretara las cosas pero no pude evitar recordar los cuidados de mi madre viéndola a ella

—Porque… pareces una linda persona— dijo sonriendo pero no hice todo lo contrario ¿linda persona? No es que no me llamara la atención pero yo tenía claras mis emociones y de cómo cada una se dirigía a cada persona, así que si la tenía que rechazar e irme de ahí estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con tal de dejar atrás los malos entendidos, pero ella se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba en mi cabeza y con las mejillas algo rojas dijo en una forma casi de grito —¡n-no en ese sentido!

Al escuchar eso me quite un gran peso de encima, suspire aliviado me volví a acomodar para escuchar lo que iba a decirme Haku — ¡yo…tengo novio y….2 meses de embarazo!

—Eso no responde él porque me cuidas— dije arqueando una ceja ¿yo para que quería saber sobre su vida privada? Ella me miro mas roja — ¿prometes no decirle a nadie?

— Hmmm está bien, yo Len Kagamine prometo no revelar el secreto de Haku— dije burlonamente poniendo una mano en el pecho, justo en el corazón como una especie de juramente, pero automáticamente me regañe ¿Por qué había tomado confianza con alguien que acabo de conocer? ¿Estoy drogado?, pero me detuve al ver como ella reía y sonreía por tal estupidez que hice, supongo que había valido la pena

—Te cuide porque cuando te vi, al principio creí que eras alguien de la mala vida, pero, te vi de cerca, ¡eres solo un niño! Y estabas herido, cuando vi tu cara mientras dormías me imagine como fuiste de bebe, un niño precioso, un niño como el bebe que yo tendré, no sé porque pero… el amor maternal despertó en mi cuanto te vi, como si fueras mi hijo, el hijo que estoy esperando, aunque algo crecido— rio para ella misma rascándose la cabeza al decir lo ultimo

No lo podía evitar, eso me cautivo pero también fue una estaca a mi corazón, simplemente la abrace llorando, llorando de felicidad y de tristeza, encontrar a una segunda madre era fantástico, pero recordar la muerte de mi primer madre, la que me dio la vida, la que era perfecta, y como murió y por mi culpa, me hacía sentir peor que una rata miserable, como si mereciese morir, pero ¿qué me impedía morir?, pensé y pensé hasta que llego a mi mente "salvar a rin"

Mi cabeza no paraba de decir "salva a rin" "no dejes que muera" y era cierto, ella era lo único que me quedaba la pena y por lo único que arriesgaría mi vida, además no viviría a expensas de Haku, tal vez podría empezar una nueva vida si me quedaba aquí, olvidar mi horroroso pasado y hacer nuevos recuerdos, pero no quería eso, quería recuperar lo que aun tenía sentido de mi pasado y hacerlo mi nuevo presente, así que pasando unas pocas semanas me recupere más que nada por los cuidados de Haku y Dell, su novio, me levante aun con un punzante dolor en las piernas que recorrían toda mi espalda

—Gracias por sus cuidados pero…me tengo que ir— dije entrando a la pequeña sala principal con una sonrisa

Ellos me miraron algo preocupados y el primero en hablar fue Dell —ah donde se supone que iras albino me dijo de manera sebera y despectiva por tener el pelo rubio

— Me iré para no ponerlos en riesgo y para cumplir con mi único propósito en este mundo ca-no-si-to— hable serio al principio pero reí al último con la palabra "canosito" definitivamente era una persona casi insoportable, no sé como Rin me quería tanto

— ¿a quién le dices canoso mocoso "Ken"?! ¿Qué no te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores?!— no sé porque desde que lo conocí me lleve así con él, pero era inevitable ver a ese albino y no reírme de él, además de que él no se quedaba atrás con el maltrato verbal hacia a mi

— Tienes razón ABUELA, tengo que respetarte como tu edad indica— dije frunciendo el ceño sonriéndole retadoramente aun con mi estado de salud delicado lo que prendía mas al chico 10 años mayor que yo

— ¡Aggrh! ¡Este niño me saca de quicio! — Grito y se paró de su haciendo para dirigirse a mí, lo más seguro que a golpes, pero para mí buena suerte Haku lo detuvo y dijo — ¡Dell! Recuerda que Len es como nuestro hijos, y nuestro hijo será como el— ella sonrió, como si se imaginara una familia conmigo en ella

—No por favor, te juro que estoy orando para que mi hijo no se perezca a ese niño malcriado— estaba aun mirándome con desprecio a lo que regale una amplia sonrisa

—Pues si saca tu genio sería lo mismo— menciono Haku riendo levemente al contrario de mí quien literalmente se cayó de risa, dejando al pobre Dell bastante rojo y avergonzado

Este ambiente tan dulce gracioso y de discusiones estúpidas era perfecto, de verdad que cualquier persona dejaría todo por una vida así, volví a dudar en dejar todo atrás, esta era una oportunidad única y probablemente desaprovechada, pero igual me iría ponerlos en riesgo por el solo hecho de ser un naci, y que les hagan algo a Haku, Dell y el hermano que no podre conocer tampoco me lo perdonaría, así que cuando acabe de tener mi ultima cena con ellos me dirigí directamente a mi cuarto a empacar las pocas pertenencias que tenia, escribí una pequeña nota para despedirme de ellos y me dirigí a la puerta, pero para mi suerte del estaba en el sillón, el vio mi maleta

—Así que realmente hablabas en serio mocoso— me miro serio, esa mirada fría y a la vez tan cálida

—Sí, es lo mejor para no ponerlos en riesgo a ustedes y mi hermano— sonreí levemente al pensar que por segunda vez tendría un hermano menor que no era de mi sangre y aun así había fuertes lazos

—Aunque seas un malcriado no te considero carga

—No es por eso…— agache la cabeza, el no sabía que era nazi ni lo que había hecho en mi pasado de lo contrario me odiaría

—Bueno, si es por tu pasado puedes dejarlo atrás y hacer una nueva vida aquí— me miro sonriendo y lo que yo me quede en shock

Y por tercera vez el maldito destino me hizo dudar sobre qué era lo mejor para mi, tal vez….no, definitivamente no sería un egoísta y me quedaría de brazos cruzados, trague saliva y mire a Dell serio —sé que estoy desaprovechando una oportunidad única en mi vida pero me tengo que ir, y aunque me valla estaré cuidando de ustedes por las sombras, no dejare que les hagan daño

—Lo dices como su algo oscuro estuviera cerca de nosotros— dijo algo confundido, pero no podía explicarle las cosas, no ahora

—¿Vez? Soy solo un "mocoso" y se mas de la vida que tu

—¡Malcriado!— Dijo golpeándome la cabeza

Me sobe el golpe, Dell era fuerte así que probablemente me quedaría una horrible hinchazón. Supongo que no podía faltarme un recuerdito de él antes de irme, sonreí en forma de despedida a lo que el comprendió y me la regreso, ya caminando unos metros afuera de la casa sentí otro golpe en la cabeza, voltee a ver quién fue el maldito que quería deformar mi cabeza, vi a Dell sonriendo diciendo palabras que no pude escuchar ¿Qué habrá dicho? Pensé, mire el libro, era el libro por el que casi muero, ¿cómo es que casi lo olvido?! Suspire, bueno al menos Dell me lo había regresado, o algo así

Camine por la calles de aquella pequeña ciudad, al perecer no planee nada después de salir de la casa de Haku y Dell, definitivamente era estúpido y mucho, mi único ojo estaba exhausto de seguir observando, camine hasta llegar afuera de la cuidad, no fue mucho pero el cansancio lo hacía ver demasiado, llegue a un motel, no tenía ganas de entrar para no poder dormir con l ruido de las demás habitaciones pero no tenia que malgastar el dinero que me dio aquel albino además de que un hotel estaba a otros 2 kilómetros mas, entre y acomode mis pertenencias en realidad no tenia rumbo fijo, no tenia ninguna pista que me llevara a donde se encontraba Rin y Miku, pero si tenía información sobre un grupo de ellos con sus respectivos apodos, leí los informes de las kirakuris asta el día siguiente, aunque se supone fui a ese lugar a descansar termine leyendo, y no por el ruido de otras habitaciones, si no porque los informes eran muy útiles, realmente los nazis eran buenos espías

Seguía y seguía leyendo, solo me detuve un momento para ir por un café y a aguantar un poco mas, y después de dos horas encontré algo por donde seguirle el paso a Hatsune Miku, fui a un mini súper, ahí compre un mapa y comencé a ubicar todos los sitios donde habían atacado estas personas, curiosamente la gran parte eran fuertes nazis, ero todos estaban muy alejados entre sí, no había ningún patrón el común, me estrese, había pasado más de cuatro horas leyendo analizando y trazando los registros y no había llegado a nada, así que decidí descansar, tal vez era culpa del sueño el que no me dejaba pensar claramente

Pasaron unas horas para que de repente despertara de golpe ¿Qué había soñado? Lo olvide por completo, no estaba seguro si era por una pesadilla o alguna pista importante que descubrí en mi sueño, mire el reloj, eran las cuatro de la mañana, ya era mi tercer día en aquel motel y no había dormido ni comido bien, me la pasaba estresándome por descubrir alguna pista, lo que fuera serbia, volví a revisar los informes y el mapa, pero no encontraba el mapa, probablemente lo guarde en la inmensa biblia que tenia por informe, para sacar el mapa comencé a revisa rápida mente hola por hoja pero no encontré nada ¡los mapas no tienen pies! Me dije a mi mismo para empezar a buscar por todo el cuarto al no tener éxito con el libro, tres horas pasaban y ya estaba arto ¿Cómo se me perdió un mapa de la nada?! Pensaba mientras comía una hamburguesa que había comprado a unas cuadras de aquí, vi mi cuarto y suspire la habitación era un asco, todo tirado por todos lados, empecé a recoger todo casi completamente rehusado a encontrar el jodido mapa,

Solo una vez más dije sacudiendo en libro boca abajo para ver si algo salía algo, y mi sorpresa fue que ¡salió! ¡Ahí estaba el mapa, en la alfombra! Me sentí aliviado y frustrado por haber pasado más de medio día en busca de ese bendito mapa, pero…no fue lo último que salió, pequeños papeles salieron volando y cayeron por todo el piso, me acerque a uno de ellos, tome uno al azar y la voltee para verlo, ¡eran fotos! Era lo que estaba buscando, pistas mejores para saber a lo que me enfrentaba, toma rápidamente todas y las analice

No todas las foto servían, algunas de estas personas ya habían sido ejecutadas o arrestadas, o simplemente estaban muy borrosas ya que evidentemente las tomaron a escondidas, una foto llamo mi atención, parecía una mujer pero no, era el mismo chota albino que me había atacado antes, Piko, ahí fue cuando los apodos se me vinieron a la cabeza, paso poco tiempo para que pudiera juntar o intentar las foto con los apodos, una chica peli verde entre la misma edad que yo o un año mayor parecía tener parentesco con la que dijeron "pelo de pasto" no pude relacionar a la chica que pronunciaba los apodos, ella aun era anónima al igual que la otra chica que según la anterior era una enana rubia

Ahora tenía a dos personas identificadas, por un momento pensé que la "enana rubia" podía ser Rin, pero no tenia certeza de ello además de que no era la única rubia de este lugar así que lo descarte como posibilidad, necesitaba más material para poder saber donde encontrarla, con el descubrimiento reciente me inspiro a seguir armando el rompecabezas con las piezas que ya tenía, volví a tomar el mapa y revise los lugares atacados, centrándome principalmente en las ataques a las bases nazis

En verdad que soy estúpido me auto regañe el ver que faltaba el último ataque, donde encontré este libro precisamente, de repente me volvió a entrar la duda, ¿Por qué habían dejado este libro ahí si era lo que no querían que vieran? Eso era muy importante, ¿y si lo dejaron porque la información era falsa? Eso significa que todo lo que había hecho no valía la pena, así que sin más guarde en un diminuto maletín todo lo relacionado con nazis incluyendo mi uniforme, pague la última noche que me quedaría en el motel, esta vez dormiría y comería bien para que mis heridas soporten lo que viene

Me di el lujo de despertarme tarde, compre bastante comida rápida e hice tiempo para que se hiciera de noche ya que tendría que volver a pasar por donde viven Haku y Dell, y en la noche no se irán pero es más probable que estén dormidos o al menos que no haya un encuentro que me distraiga de lo que debo de hacer

La noche llego, y no pude evitar gastar dinero en un regalo para mi hermano albino, silenciosamente lo deje en la puerta de estrada y me fui, ¡mierda Len, ya concéntrate! Pensé, esto no podía seguir así, camine y camine, intente buscar la cámara subterránea por donde había llegado, pero no tenía idea de donde estaba el callejón, seguí mi camino aunque no sabía por dónde tenía que irme para regresar a la cuidad abandonada así que pedí indicaciones a un señor en una banca leyendo un periódico tranquilamente

—Disculpe, necesito su ayuda— dije cortésmente pero este no atendió, entonces insistí señor

El volteo algo enojado, al parecer no estaba de humor — ¿sí?

—Sabe… ¿Dónde hay ciudades desoladas cerca de aquí?— Le pregunte y que sinceramente no recordaba el nombre de aquella cuidad y no sabía cuántas ciudades había en la misma situación que la que yo buscaba

— ¿Te refiere a la cuidad de la explosión? ¿Por qué un joven como tu quiere ir allá?— Me dijo mas en forma molesta, como si me estuviera regañando ¿es en serio? Pero eso no fue lo que me extraño

—Eh…. ¿explosión? ¿Cual explosión?— Estaba completamente desconcertado, no sabía de qué carajos hablaba ese enojón señor

El aun aparentemente molesto me dio el periódico en una hoja especifica — ¡lee esto niño!— Me ordeno prácticamente, yo arquee la ceja algo indignado, pero igual tome el periódico y me dispuse a leer — ¡en voz alta!— Volvió a ordenarme

—No gracias así puedo leer— sinceramente estaba arto de este señor, pero tenía que tenerle paciencia y respeto aunque ya se me estuviera agotando

—Bueno y que esperas, apúrate a leerlo niño malcriado— se cruzo de brazos molesto y me miro esperando a que le devolviera su periódico

Respire profundamente, si esto fuera un anime ya estaría echando humo, pensé molesto, pero decidí concentrarme en leer el periódico a estar molestándome con un anciano amargado

Leí todo y solo encontré algunos artículos de…"espectáculos" para no decir chismes o mitos urbanos, molesto por haber perdido el tiempo leyendo esto enrolle el papel y se lo di al anciano, este me vio algo extrañado

— ¿Ya lo viste?— Pregunto como si fuera algo impórtate

—Sí, sí, sí, preo no me interesa saber si un fantasma se aparece por las notes en esta calle, o si el presidente de esta diminuta cuidad se va a divorciar por infiel— fruncí el ceño molesto muy molesto

— ¿Aparte de malcriado eres estúpido?—me hablo aun en forma de regaño

No sabía qué hacer ahora, seguir perdiendo el tiempo con este viejo chismoso o buscar alguna información que sea realmente, la verdad la segunda opción parecía más sensata así después de poner el periódico al lado de su dueño comencé a caminar lejos del lugar sin contestar la última pregunta de aquel señor, mientras caminaba podía sentir su mirada de enojo ¿Qué tenía contra mí? Sería bueno saberlo, pero ahora ya no me importaba eso

Ya llevaba tres calles y mientras caminaba algo me golpeo la cabeza, me sobe la zona afectada y mire a mi agresor — ¿Otra vez usted?! ¿Ahora qué quiere?! — Grite enojado

El respiro agitadamente, al perecer me había intentado decir el acelerado paso que llevaba, tomo una hoja de su periódico y la separo del reto, me tomo la mano y puso el papel doblado en ella —eres muy malcriado, pero vi que realmente te importaba saber lo de la "explosión" y como leíste el erróneo te traje la hoja que realmente era, soy más viejo niños, así que la próxima vez más lento dijo golpeándome la cabeza con su bastón otra vez

—¡auch!— Fue lo primero que dije por haber recibido el fuerte golpe, pero después de sobar mi pobre cabeza lo mire sonriendo, —al perecer no era una mala persona gracias— fue lo único que le pude decir antes de verlo marchar

Me dirigí a otro pequeño motel y mire la hoja de periódico doblada mientras comía ramen instantánea, estaba tranquilo leyendo, pero casi me atraganto cuando acabe de leer la primer línea del articulo informativo, esto era lo que buscaba, otra pista bastante importante

"al parecer hubo una explosión, en una cuidad desolada a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí, el intenso estruendo no se no se llego a escuchar asta nuestra amada cuidad, pero el incendio que este había provocado llego hasta nuestros bosques, quemando por suerte un solo 10%, aun no se sabe la causa de la explosión en aquella cuidad ya que 'esta desolada', los investigadores dicen que probablemente fue un conflicto armado entre algún grupo nazi y kirakuri, pero debido a que la cuidad se limito a quedar a escombros y cenizas las investigaciones van muy lento

Pronto les traeremos más noticias"

Esa tenía que ser la cuidad de la que había venido, pero….¿por qué la abrían hecho explotar? Y según aquí no solo una zona, si no toda la ciudad ¿esto lo habían hecho los nazis o kirakuris? No podía saberlo, pero ahora definitivamente iría a investigar de nuevo, tome el pequeño mapa que estaba en al periódico como una guía a cómo llegar, volví a estudiar la información eh intentar hacer alguna hipótesis

Pase vario rato investigando en el grueso informe nazi, en las fotos con sus respectivos nombres y los dos mapas que poseía, ¿los nazis quemarían la cuidad? ¿Pero qué razones tendrían para eso? A menos que…. Hubieran sido el bando contrario, "kirakuris" ellos si tenían razones para quemar aquella cuidad ¿pero cuáles en especifico? ¿Acaso fue que me salve de morir en aquella fortaleza secreta? En todo caso no tendría sentido haber quemado toda la cuidad y alrededores de ella ¿o sí?

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un caos, tenía una débil hipótesis pero ni siquiera estaba completa, aun no entendía muchas cosas a pesar de tener varias piezas del rompecabezas…estaba cansado exhausto y con migraña, así que me dispuse a dormir, recordando mi despedida con Dell ¿Qué me habrá dicho aquella vez? No lo sabré nunca creo….

Estaba soñando, creo, parecía real, estaba otra vez con Dell, me estaba alejando de su casa caminando a mi torpe paso, cuando sentí el golpe del grueso libro por el que casi muero al conseguir, me agache lo tome y mire al que lo aventó a mi cabeza, estaba sonriendo, y dijo palabras que no pude escuchar, pero esta vez fue diferente, el tiempo estaba detenido y aquella escena de el peliblanco hablando se repetía una y otra vez, algo me dijo ¿Qué fue? Mire como movía los músculos de su boca intentando descifrar el mensaje, de pronto ya tenía parte de él, pero aun no era suficiente, me boca empezó a repetir los movimientos de la de Dell empezando a interpretar el mensaje que ya estaba entendiendo asta por fin el silencio se fue y pude escuchar lo que me dijo

Desperté, estaba sudando, dormí para descasar pero parecía todo lo contrario, mi respiración era agitada y no entendía bien porque si solo había sido un sueño, me levante para ir al pequeño baño de la habitación para mojar mi cara mire al espejo, como si me mirara fijamente a mí mismo y por solo instinto susurre

—ten cuidado con Hatsune, pequeño nazi—

 _ **Bueno primero que nada, gracias por comentar uwu me sentí como una niña chiquita recibiendo un bonos por su trabajo, y a pesar de no corregir mi redacción, errores del auto corrector y de mi ortografía distraída leen mi historia, gracias, ya estoy trabajando mejorar todos los errores anteriores, aunque no podre actualizar tan rápido como hacía antes pero igual me esforzare para que cuando actualice sean al menos lo doble de largos, gracias otra vez y hasta la próxima actualización u**_


	8. Chapter 8

POV Rin

Acaba de llegar a la base kirakuri después de haber hecho lo que mi ama me mando, en el camino no pude dejar de pensar en las personas que había matado, realmente era un monstruo ¿verdad? Pero…no era mi culpa, yo solo hacia lo que mi ama pedía, yo ya no era una persona, ahora era un escudo de protección para mi ama, y también su asesina, después de todo ya no tenía vida normal a la cual regresar, esta sería mi presente y futuro

Ese pensamiento me hizo sentir menos culpable por las muertes que había causado, solo respire profundo y olvide aquello, camine tranquilamente por los arbustos con Gumi Neru y Piko

—Piko eres un estúpido, no puedo creer que hayamos sido nosotras las que te salvaron a ti ¿si estás seguro de ser hombre verdad?— Decía Naru a Piko mientras este solo agachaba la cabeza de vergüenza

—Neru, si no hubiera sido por Piko, ese naci hubiera capturado a Rin— defendió Gumi a Piko, era cierto eso fue bastante extraño, estábamos seguros de que ese naci no pertenecía a esa zona, no por nada estudiamos aquel área por casi dos meses, todo estaba fríamente calculado pero por un inconveniente como ese casi todo se va al diablo

Neru chillo de desagrado, sabía que lo que decía Gumi era verdad y eso le desagradaba en absoluto, y como era de esperarse rápidamente cambio de tema —tienes razón Gumi, ese estúpido naci no tenía por qué haber estado ahí, no estaba en los registros de ese lugar

—Es verdad, no tenemos idea de el porqué estuvo ahí justamente ese día ¿deberíamos preocuparnos por él?— Dijo Gumi con notoria preocupación en su voz

En ese momento un silencio perturbador se hizo en el lugar, Gumi y Neru detuvieron su paso y Piko y yo las imitamos, ellas se miraban entre si, como diciéndose algún mensaje a través de contacto visual, sus miradas eran frías y serias, incluso la de mi amiga de pelo verdoso, y esa misma mirada nos dirigieron a Piko y a mi

—Piko, Rin, ustedes vieron al naci más de cerca ¿no es así?— Pregunto Gumi con un tono serio pero sin dejar de lado su ternura

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza mientras el peliblanco a mi lado algo nervioso dijo "si"

Como era interrogo ahora Neru, como si estuviéramos siendo interrogados por el "policía bueno y malo" siendo Neru la mala

—No recuerdo dije— cortante, la maldita rubia de coleta me había hecho recordar todo lo que había hecho ahí haciéndome sentir una basura

—No mientas enana ¡dime como es!— Exigió tomándome del brazo

—Neru calma digo la peli verde desprendiéndola de mi brazo, me miro algo preocupada por mi actitud reciente Rin ¿estás segura de no recordar nada de el?

—Segura— conteste enojada

Neru se logro soltar de Gumi y esta vez se dirigió al peliblanco al lado mío puede que el pedazo de mierda del ojo de Rin ya no sirva pero tu tiene dos ojo, además peleaste con el ¡así que te exijo que me digas como es el! Gritaba Neru totalmente furiosa mientras Piko intentaba no ser sometido por sus manos

—¡Está bien, está bien, pero suéltame ya!—Exigió Piko algo humillado, temeroso y enojado

Neru suspiro pesadamente pero lo soltó, Piko intento estar calmado aun con el denso ambiente y las cuatro miradas con sin fin de emociones que lo rodeaban

—El era de….—se detuvo para hacer memoria —era más alto que yo

—¡Dime un aproximado!— Exigió Neru

—No tengo idea— expreso Piko

—¡Usa esa estúpida cabeza y te la arrancare del cuerpo!— Grito Neru, parecía estar fuera de si, ¿realmente estaba preocupada por ese nazi intruso?

—Ok, ok, era…eh….como aproximadamente de 1.69 o 1.73— describió con grandes esfuerzos mentales

—¡Sigue diciendo como era, la altura no es suficiente!

—n-no recuerdo nada mas— dijo Piko poniéndose nervioso

Neru ya harta de la poca memoria fotográfica de Piko saco una katana dispuesta a decapitarlo pero antes de lanzarse sobre el pobre chico shokeado Gumi automáticamente la detuvo quitándole su arma Neru descansa, estas muy irritada y eso te ara mal —¿Por qué no duermes un poco?

Neru solo la miro sin bajar ni un segundo su ira, pero no tenia caso pelearse con Gumi, así que solo suspiro y se dispuso a caminar a la base nazi, Gumi se aseguro de que Neru estuviera lejos para poder tomar el control de la platica

Cuando por fin estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Gumi nos mira algo, o más bien asustada y preocupada, si, esa era la clase de mirada que tenia

—Chicos, esta es muy importante y peligroso, por favor, intenten recordar lo más que puedan sobre cómo era ese nazi, cualquier información sirve como…— Gumi no pudo acabar la frase ya que yo la interrumpí

—¿Cómo que el es de edad joven?— pregunte espontáneamente, ni siquiera había pensado en lo que había dicho pero al parecer si era de utilidad

—¡Sí! Eso es muy útil, recuerda de qué edad aproximadamente se veía— pidió Gumi mas en forma de suplico que de orden

—Aproximadamente nuestra edad… no se unos 16, 17 o 18 años— completo la información Piko

Gumi puso una mano en su barbilla, ella era muy fácil de adivinar en que pensaba, estaba intentado hacer un retrato del chico con los datos dados…oh eso creo, pero sería sorprendente si obtenía algo con información tan general

—Eso es poco común, hace unos años que ya no había naciz tan jóvenes, debe de ser algún reclutado, si, sin duda alguna el es un novato, pero eso aun no me da idea de quién se trata— se decía la peli verde mas para ella misma que para nosotros

¡wow! Definitivamente ella era sorprendente ¿Cómo había sacado tales conclusiones de información tan escasa? No es que creyera que fuera una cabeza hueca, o estúpida, pero definitivamente había una genial que a Piko y a mí nos había dejado totalmente sorprendidos intentando disimular mirándonos a nosotros mismos

—¿No recuerdan más? Algún dato en su vestimenta importante, algo que lo haga distintivo a los demás nos dirigió nuevamente la mirada Gumi sacándonos de nuestros pensamientos

—H-Hmmm…—murmuro Piko, me miro poniendo una mano en su ojo derecho, supongo que para hacer algún tipo de ademan o ejemplo —tenía un parche negro… ¿no? — Me pregunto indeciso

Lo mire fijamente intentando recordar, no estaba segura estaba oscuro todo esa noche, además de que los uniformes naciz son negros igual que sus estúpidas boinas, impidiendo que los veas en la noche completamente oscura

—No estoy segura, yo no lo vi tan de cerca como tú— respondí sin obtener un recuerdo claro de el nazi

Gumi volvió a quedarse callada dejándonos intrigados, pero pronto deje de centrarme en Gumi para resolver las dudas que había en mi cerebro con la última descripción que había hecho Piko

Gumi y yo vimos a ver a Piko y literalmente en sincronía sin notarlo le preguntamos espera, —¿parche? ¿Porque un nazi tendría un parche?

—No tengo idea, o bueno, no estoy seguro de lo que vi, tal vez sea algún recuerdo que yo solo hice

—No, no, no, no creo que sea eso—dijo Gumi como si estuviera a punto de descubrir algo para poderlo identificar aparte de "nazi de entre 16 a 18 años con parche" —¿no recuerdas algo de su rostro? Alguna herida, color de ojos, un lunar o color de pelo? Pregunto ansiosa

Piko volvió a forzar su memoria, parecía dolerle ya la cabeza pero cuando pudo recordar algo hablo —si, cuando Rin tu y Neru provocaron la explosión llamo casi toda mi atención pero alcance a ver un poco de reojo, y creo que se porque tenía el parche— expreso emocionado por su enorme descubrimiento

—Bueno dinos ya— le dije ahora igual de ansiosa que Gumi

—Ok, ok, haber, el tiene una enorme cortada que no cubre por completo su parche

—Que quiere decir eso Piko

—Bueno… pues el momento que vi su rostro fue muy corto pero pude ver una cicatriz enorme que salía del parche y pasaba por parte de la nariz, su pelo…. No pude distinguir bien el color pero es de algún color claro, estoy seguro, y sus ojos igual

—¿Estás diciendo que es blanco, pálido o rubio? — Pregunte es shok por las descripciones que me dio Piko

—Si ¿Por qué?

—No… nada olvídalo me tengo que ir— dije secamente dejándolos incrédulos pero en ese momento poco me importaba, camine sin rumbo, solo estaba dando vueltas observando a mi alrededor para intentar olvidar las tétricas conclusiones que mi cerebro hizo

Paso mucho tiempo, no tengo idea cuanto, tampoco sabía bien donde estaba, pero no podía concentrarme en nada, ni siquiera en mis pies hinchados de dolor por no dejar de caminar con estos zapatos tan incómodos sobre piedras, paso más rato, apenas me había dado cuenta que iba a salir el sol del otro día, vi un tronco de un árbol muerto y me acerque para descansar por fin, pero no pude, no podía dejar de pensar en las descripciones del nazi, puse mis manos en la cabeza, como si quisiera arrancarme el pelo, estaba desesperada

No puede haber dos personas que coincidan….¿o sí? Pregunte a la nada como si esperara una respuesta pero nunca llego

Puede haber otro chico que sea igual a Len sin ser Len ¿verdad?... ¿verdad?! Gritaba sola, sin darme cuenta ya estaba llorando, no podía ser posible que el siga vivo, yo vi como cortaban su ojo mientras estaba consciente, no era posible que una persona normal soportara el dolor, oh es que acaso yo estaba loca y deseaba ver a Len muerto ¡no! Nunca desearía verlo a él muerto, sin embargo ¿Qué hacía con los nazis? ¿Quería venganza?

Ya era medio día, moría de hambre pero las preguntas sin respuestas sin contestar en mi cabeza que surgían cada vez mas no me dejaban pensar en comer, quería saber si realmente era Len, mi amado y único Len, ya que aun tenia la escaza esperanza de que Piko sufriera alguna enfermedad de la vista y hubiera visto a otro chico, lo que significaría que mi tope rubio ojos azules estaría a salvo, pero él no conoce a Len por lo que hubiera sido imposible que hubiera inventado todo

Recordar esa noche imaginándome que el si era Len hizo que mi pecho volviera a sentirse cálido aunque con un dolor brutal, saber que lo tuve tan cerca de poder tocar su mano otra vez era lo que hacía volver una estúpida sonrisa de enamorada en mí, pero yo sabía que eso no era posible, yo ya era solo una herramienta de uso único, además, si el, si Len se llegara a enterar que mate a tantas personas sin duda me dejaría de amar

De repente un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos, un ruido en las hojas de unos árboles, estaba frágil tanto emocionalmente como fisicamente, me llene de miedo pero por más que mi yo interno gritaba "¡sal de ahí!" mi cuerpo simplemente no movía ni un solo musculo

Unos cabellos rubios se dejaron ver, y una cabellera rubia salió por completo de las hojas dejando ver una cara angelical con extrema preocupación, sentí que por fin todo tenia color, que el roció de las hojas brillaba con la luz al igual que mis ojos y los de el

—¿Rin, donde has estado? ¿Estás bien?— Me pregunto preocupado mirándome directamente con sus ojos zafiro, aunque su voz era algo diferente poco me importo, tal vez era que ya había crecido, pensé

Lo abrase fuertemente, mis ojos ya de por si estaban húmedos ahora los sentía como dos enormes ríos, estaba tan feliz, el no me odiaba, no, no lo hacia

—Len, te extrañe,,,— fue lo único que le dije con la voz quebrada por las lagrimas

Rin… ¿acaso me llamaste Len? Pregunto confundido como si hubiera dicho algo raro, en ese lugar algo nada estaba mal, todo era perfecto, excepto Len, que dudaba de su identidad ¿oh era yo? No lo sabía, me aleje un poco de Len para verlo mejor, sus ojos también eran diferentes, no era la misma mirada cautivadora, era otro tipo de peinado incluso, de hecho viéndolo bien parecía más a Piko

—¿Piko?— le pregunte en total vergüenza y confusión

El sonrió tiernamente y respondió —¿Quién mas podría ser? Ese rubio ya está muerto— me dijo aun sonriendo ¿Qué? ¿Cuál rubio? ¿Se refería a Len? Entonces porque desconoció aquel nombre hace un momento, estaba incrédula, no tenía claro que estaba pasando y eso sin duda comenzaba a darme pánico, comencé a alejarme de Piko, eso no era normal de él, esa sonrisa ocultaba algo y la verdad no quería saber que era, pero cuando intente alejarme el lo noto y me tomo del brazo

—No te vayas— dijo entregándome una caja, un regalo supuse

No le conteste pero me quede con él y toma la caja diciendo "gracias" no del todo convencida, el me miro incitándome a abrirla ¿parecía ansioso de saber mi cara? Eso no era mucho de Piko, pero igual hice lo que el quiso y empecé a abrir la caja

Era muy, muy lindo un peluche tan semejante a Len que me dio un poco de horror que el peli blanco me lo diera ya que se supone no sabía que existía, pero está bien el regalo era realmente hermoso o al menos para mí, lo tome entre mis brazos dejando caer la caja y lo abrace cerrando mis ojos, ya que aun con el ambiente algo denso era reconfortante estar ahí

Volví a abrir los ojos para ver la sonrisa de Piko, pero lo que vi era horrible, el escenario cambiado por completo, la escena antes de que me alejaran de Len volvía a perturban mi mente y sin darme cuenta estaba llorando en silencio, me puse en posición fetal abrazando mas fuerte el peluche, cerré mis ojos, no quería ver eso, ver a mi rubio sufrir

—Rin….— me llamo una suave voz, pero aun tenía miedo y no hice caso alguno

—Rin…— volvió a llamarme esta vez más cerca por lo que pude distinguir quién era ¿Len? Esto era una pesadilla ¿no? Aparecía la persona que más quería para luego volverme a dejar sola

—¡aléjate!—grite entre sollozos, no iba a voltear para ver aquellas horribles imágenes de nuevo, pero una suave caricia en la cabeza hizo que volteara a ver, era otra vez Len con una sonrisa, su mano paso de acariciar me cabeza a mi rostros, era muy suave, tal vez este de verdad era Len, pensé mientras él se acerco y beso mi frente provocando que me ruborizara

—sigues igual de tierna— dijo burlonamente como solo el sabia, yo poco a poco sonríe al por fin acabar mi pesadilla pero mi cerebro volvió a jugar conmigo, ya que como si se hubiera iba la señal de un lindo canal en la televisión para que apareciera un terrorista con su rehén de lado, Len seguía ahí, pero su cabeza no

Me quede inmóvil, quería suponer que era un sueño, un sueño horrible de tortura para mí, me tape la boca para no gritar pero lo que veía era horrible, podía ver la piel desgarrada, venas, arterias, incluso el hueso roto, abrace mas fuerte el peluche, estaba temblando, veía de reojo a Len estaba inmóvil ya no se acercaba mas a mi pero tampoco se alejaba, su sangre manchaba el lugar rápidamente hasta llegar a mis pies

—Rin….Rin…— volví a escuchar su voz llamándome, pero ahora lo escuchaba prácticamente bajo mi cabeza, tuve miedo de mirar lo que era obvio pero lo hice igual, mire donde se supone que estaba el peluche que ahora era la cabeza de mi amado, mi cuerpo quería correr pero solo se quedaba ahí manchado de sangre mientras sostenía la cabeza de Len

Era extraño pero parecía que al aun estuviera vivo, pero a punto de morir, como si a pesar de la tétrico que se veía me dedicara sus últimos momentos

—r-recuerda, yo…..yo siempre estaré contigo, porque estoy enamorado de ti…— dijo eso con mucha dificultad, acabando con sus últimas energías quedando totalmente inmóvil, su apuesto rostro, siendo arruinado por la horrible costada en su cara dejándola sangre de un ojo que ya no serbia, la segunda parte del hueso del cuello, sus ojos azules pero sin vida alguna su rostro en si era horrible, pero eso no me importo si no sus últimas palabras que hicieron escuchar un vidrio romperse en mi pecho

No dejaba de llorar al lado del cadáver de Len, no podía hacer nada, no había nada que hacer ya, estaba muerto, y todo por culpa de tanto Kirakuris como Nacis, mi corazón estaba completamente afligido, y mi ser ansioso de sacra tanta sangre le hicieron sacar a mi amado, estaba sola, ya nadie podía oírme así que grite llena de ira y tristeza, sentía que entre más gritaba el escenario se rompía como un cristal roto pero no importaba, incluso si los pequeños vidrios que caían me cortaban no dejaría de destruir todo a mi alrededor, desde este día ya no iba a ser la misma

 **Bueno aquí el otro espero que les guste a quienes lo lean, si lo sé soy muy obvia, por lo general escribo dos capítulos en el entorno de cada protagonista porque si me quedo solo con uno cuando narre el otro puede que le entiendan pero se pierdan en la línea del tiempo, así que si, en el próximo seguiré hablando mas en torno a Rin y eso de que se conozcan pronto, no quiero sporlear así que diré que espero lo que escriba se lo tomen de sorpresa, bueno hasta aquí le dejo Cx hasta la próxima actualización**


End file.
